Mine To Protect
by Sachichan16
Summary: Kagome higurashi will be put under the protection of The hanyou inuyasha until the time of her Marriage to Demon prince Katsuro. You will never leave her side, thus you are her personal bodyguard and guardian. so, she is yours. Yours to protect.
1. What a darling child

-1HEY! SACHICHAN16 HERE! I ANTED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM "THE PUPPY WITHIN AND DECIDED TO START ON THIS NEW STORY! IT'S MY FIRST AU FIC AND I HOPE THAT IT GOES WELL AND THAT OU LIKE IT!

THIS ONE IS TEEN! NO LEMONS!1!(at least not for awhile!)

And now…….ON WITH THE NEW STORY!

P.S: THIS IS THE REVISED ONE!

#$&(&$&(&$#$&((&$$&()(&&())+)(&()+)(&()

The sky took on the appearance of twilight this summer evening in Kyoto. The air was light and warm. Flowers of every color blossomed and flourished. The sun grand, orange and vast set the beginning of what was promised to be a magnificent night.

On this night, a grand celebration was to be held, a celebration of a new life. Men in stylish tuxedos, Women in stunning gowns that shimmered and sparkled when they moved, little children in their best clothes, Altough the celebration was predominately human, even the youkai came to pay their respects to the newly born. But what made this human family so special is that they were the infamous Higarushis. The most influential and powerful humans this world had to offer. Not only did they own the largest and most beautiful shrine in Japan, or have in their family possession…hundreds of thousands antiques and artifacts not to mention demonic weapons that date as far back as the Sengoku Jidai…….

But their newest member to the family was bestowed the sacred powers of the shikon Jewel. The jewel of legend, the jewel that promised great power to anyone who possessed it, the jewel that many men and demons alike have pursued but have failed to get. This jewel alone could decide the fate of the world and who would hold it in their hands…….

And this was the reason for the grand celebration, the balloons, the music, the fine foods, the champaign toasting……Demons and humans alike celebrate in joy and excitement…..the humans celebrate a new life and a new smiling face, But the demons celebrate a new chance to seize the world for youkai, to gain this power…..To become supreme ruler. The chilld that they see before them holds that key.

The powerful Mr. Higurashi stood a the top of his grand staricase, tapping his champagne flute to gain everyone's attention. "Ladies, gentlemen demons and demonesses, your presence is most appreciated here this evening. Tonight we set aside out differences to take part in a celebration, a celebration that births a new power, a hope and a new life. And now my honored guests, may I present to you…….."

The crowd tensed. They would get to view the babe. The child's first appearance in public! Demons, and humans waited with bated breath.

"My beautiful baby girl, Kagome Higurashi."

The women and demonesses ooed and aahed and cooed at the little angel. Never had they (demons included) seen such a beautiful human pup!

She already had a curly lock of midnight black hair nestled on top of her head. Her little cheeks were sweet and rosy and she opened her eyes, which were a piercing sapphire crystal, they sparkled in the moonlight. She blinked her long eyelashes once at all the people who had come to watch her and she giggled! As if she knew that they were all here to see her. She laughed and smiled to reveal little dimples in those rosy little cheeks of hers which made the crowd another reason to go 'awwwwwwww'

"Ha ha ha ha ha! She already knows how to greet her guests! And now, my friends…enjoy the entertainment and music! Darling kagome will be located in the solarium for those who would like to get a closer glimpse at my pride and joy!" Most of the female members of the party squealed and rushed downstairs to the indoor solarium to coo and play with the gorgeous babe. The others decided to wait until the first crowd had died down.

The children, demon and human were all in the outside gardens playing tag, and hide and seek and whatnot games between the trees and around the fountains. Except for one that is….

"Father, what is the point of this party? Cant we kill anyone? Gosh I'm bored." complained a young demon lord who was excessively tired with the light hearted party, sick of the laughter and dancing.

"We are one of the most powerful lines of demons this world has left. We have a duty to fulfill by being here. You should be grateful Katsuro, you rarely get to leave the mountains…..I thought that you would be glad to leave the mountains for a more favorable climate…"

"The mountains are much better than here…..all these damn flowers are giving me a headache…."

"Heh, a true arctic wolf you are lad. Can't stand the spring summer or fall….and you're not the only one with a headache…." The older demon chuckled to himself. He ruffled his son's light blue hair.

"Father stop this at once! I may be but a pup, but I don't like being touched! Especially on the head!" the younger demon almost lashed out at his father. This was met with a crashing punch on the top of his head that would have knocked out any regular human boy.

"AHHHHH! Father! What is the meaning of this?" Katsuro bellowed at his father

"Never again will you talk to me in that manner again! Do you mistake me for one of those scrawny toad demon servants? I am your father and I am still the alpha male of this pack! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME WHELP?"

Many demons who passed by the scene nodded in approval at the high demon lord disciplining his young son. That's what should happen to a pup that misbehaves. "They're a terror when their in their 50's. Good luck with that one…." a rather old owl demon commented as he made his way to gaze upon the baby.

"Yes father. That is understood….." The pissed demon prince muttered under his breath.

"Come come now Katsuro, when you are supreme ruler of this land of the rising sun there will be plenty of people and times to be the boss of everyone…..heh, you already have the ruling spirit….you shall make a fine demon king. Come now, let us take a walk son."

"Yes father." Katsuro grumbled.

They passed laughing guests and playing children and Katsuro scoffed in their direction. The two strolled in the less inhabited portion of the mansion. The great Wolf lord's own bluish-white hair that reached to his lower back, his silver irises piercing through the darkness

"Father, Where are we going? Is it worthwhile?" the younger wolf demon inquired in a melancholy tone. This pointless stroll was...well…pointless!

"You shall see."

They soon neared the entrance of the solarium much to Katsuro's horror. 'what are we doing here? Why do I have to actually go near the thing?'

"FATHER!"

"Quiet, unless your head desires a meeting with my fist." The Demon lord silenced his pup. "Speak when spoken to. Understood?"

"Yes Father." the pup sneered.

The solarium was almost like an indoor rainforest, every plant, flower and shrub known to the earth resided here. The moonlight beamed in through the glass walls setting off the bright glowing of the candles that were around the bassinette that Baby kagome took her resting spot.

'they have four gardens around this godforsaken castle, why the hell do they need this room?' his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the booming loud voice of lord Higurashi

"Kituomaru-sama! Welcome! I thought I might not get to speak with you this evening!" Lord Higurashi greeted, glad to see his old ally and friend.

The taiyoukai let a small smile bare his lips "It is an honor to be here, Higurashi-sama. You are quite skilled at making your guests feel taken care of." the lord gave a small bow.

Higurashi smiled and nodded. "My thanks, Sachicko wouldn't have allowed me to do any less. I am glad you find everything satisfactory."

Kituomaru's smile barely widened. "My apologies, I did not mean to bring up the matter of your deceased mate….er…..wife."

"No harm done. She is here with me and kagome in spirit. It has been a few years since Lady Naoki has passed onto this world. It must be hard,for you and your family, yet you look in better health than I have ever seen you!"

"Yes, I believe that both of them are here….in spirit….."

Katsuro merely rolled his eyes at all of this idiocy, 'in spirit, hah! What's the use of a mother anyway? It's not like I'm some stupid helpless girl.'

"Speaking of spirits, I believe you remember this evil one, My son Katsuro. Katsuro, show Higurashi-sama your manners and say hello." The demon lord pushed katsuro in front.

'sigh, just like I practiced….' "Good evening Higurashi-sama. I hope you are well." Katsuro repeated in a monotone voice.

"Very well thank you! Tell me Katsuro, would you like to see Kagome?" The human lord asked, expecting the young boy to say no.

Katsuro could have pucked on the spot, but instead, he sucked it up and replied in a more sarcastic voice

"Oh very much so."

"Well here she is! Kituomaru, would you also like to see?" the human lord chirped, oblivious to the sarcasm that laced the boy's tone

"Very much so." the lord replied. Sending his son a disapproving glare

The father and son looked inside the blue and gold decorated bassinette to find the babe sleeping. 'well, this is boring,' katsuro thought, his boredom beginning to sink back in. Just as he was about to turn his head he heard the baby stir and wake up.

"What a smart child. She must have felt out presense." kituomaru marveled. 'that is a product of the shikon that is inside of her….'

Kagome was now wide awake and staring at her new visitors her large sapphires taking in her new handsome visitors. She looked back and forth between the two youkai and smiled. Kagome giggled and gurgled, talking to her visitors in her own little language.

" Quite sociable, I see," the demon lord noted, his small smile never leaving his face.

"Oh yes! She went on a rambiling spree when she met Inichiru-sama!"

"Ah yes, That owl demon is also fond of chatter."

Katsuro absentmindedly kept his hand on the side of the bassinette, staring at something other than those rosy cheeks or those big eyes, 'huh, all babies have that……why the hell is she so special? She's just a human wench,' but once again katsuro was once again knocked out of his thoughts as a powerful jolt racked through his whole body. It stopped all of his normal thought and mind. His father and Lord Higurashi quickly ended their conversation to turn their attention to The now twitching Katsuro. 'aaah! What is this!'

The surge shot through his arm and spread through his whole body like wild fire. It was amasing! Like nothing he had ever felt before. This babe's touch sent such a feeling of….raw and untamed POWER. It was almost too much for the young demon to bear! The sensation manifested in his veins, intertwining with his blood, rushing to everywhere. His vision was clouded with visions, visions of the future. They shot off in his head like gunshots, There he was, grown up, and stronger than ever, he saw his father passing the royal swords sown to him indicating that he was now king, He saw himself lead many a fierce war, and he being the victor…..he saw himself as the next Absolute taiyoukai, and greater than his father ever was…..

Then, all of the sudden, the sensations turned to pain, white hot pain! It began so scorch and sear at his skin, the pain was worse than when he had fallen 7 feet off of weapon shed, It felt as if his whole body was being split down the middle and being shot with a thousand arrows "AAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THIS! IT BURNS!" he shouted wanting this agony to end, He had to let go of the babe's hand! But…. Something inside told him not to part with the hand, this was an unfamiliar conscience in Katsuro's mind and he didn't know whether or not to trust it….Then, the voice spoke to him:

"_You want to become strong…."_

'y….yes…

"_You want power, young wolf demon,"_

'Yes…I desire power.'

"_So young, and already have ambitions…I expect nothing less from myself."_

'myself?'

"_Yes, I am your inner youkai, the part of you that will ensure your greatness…"_

'and how will you do that?'

"_You feel this power, this sensation, do you not?_

Katsuro paused and realized that the pain vanished and was replaced by the same fleeting bliss that was the shikon jewel.

"_This jewel has the power to make you the strongest youkai that ever lived. This girl is no ordinary human, she is the guardian, and the key to your success….." _

'Her? But how?'

"_I do not know, perhaps you will find out. Time is running out, but remember, me. If you ever want to feel this power again, it is only through her you will receive it."_

And with that last word, the deep voice vanished into thin air, the pain and the pleasure going along with it.

Like lightning, he returned to the world in a flash, to meet the horrified gaze of Lord Higurashi. He barely heard his constant babbiling of 'are you all right and I'm terribly sorry' the ever persistent giggling of Kagome continued, she was unaffected from the whole thing…

But what he concentrated on the most was the look in his father's eye. Never in his young life had he seen such emotion in his father's eye. Triumph, Pride, joy, and…malice. He would never know what went thorugh his father's head that night.

"Are you all right son," The demon lord was having a hard time hiding his joy. He looked almost hysterical, his face contorting with something between a smirk and an all out grin.

"Y..Yes father. I am unharmed." Katsuro replied, the first time his young face was unmarred by a scowl or a frown. He was just shocked and confused. 'What was that?'

"The visit has been wonderful Higurashi-sama. But Young katsuro and I must depart for home. He has had a rather trying night."

"Yes of course! I shall send my horsemen….."

"That will not be necessary thank you."

"All right, If you insist, Katsuro, child I am deeply sorry for what has transpired tonight.."

"Don't be. The little angel over there was just showing us what she's capable of. What truly lies in her dear little heart. The power of the shikon is a wonderous thing. To think, such power lives in such a tiny and precious being. She shall make a fine princess. And now, friend, Katsuro and I shall take our leave."

And with that, the two were gone from the palace in an instant. Traveling by cloud (much like sesshomaru) Both males were deep in thought,

'I have to feel that again, I need that power, That will make me great! That will make me invincible! Father would be proud…..And I would finally be better than he ever could have been….heh, I still don't like girls, but I am going to be forced to think otherwise. Besides, father always says that great changes and sacrifices must be made to be the greatest……and someday I will be invincible.'

Meanwhile, Katsuro's father was In his own thinking zone.

"I Knew my son had to be one of the chosen ones, I knew that he had exceptional potential from his birth! He has no idea what I must do to him to prepare him for this new power, hehehheheheh, the world will see…we're going to be much better and far more powerful than those dammed inuyoukai. Show them who's going to bring the land of the rising sun down to it's knees before us…The Arctic wolves of the north..

And it is my duty as a father to help my son reach the goals that have been given to him, no matter what I have to do or who I have to kill….The shikon shall be his!'

The malevolence his smile held could frighten even naraku to the pits of hell. He remembered the jolt that his son received and how the lust for power and greatness brimmed beneath his silver eyes……Yes, a born ruler he was. A born ruler.

"Little kagome, you're going to make a fine daughter in law."

!#$&(#$&(#$&()($&())(&&())(()())

WELL DO YOU LIKE THIS IDEA? I REALLY HOPE IT'S A SUCCESS! PLEASE R&R! INUYASHA SHOULD MAKE HIS APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPPIE! DO YOU LIKE MY NEW OC'S? WELL, TOODLES! GOTTA DO "THE PUPPY WITHIN NOW!"

SACHICHAN16!

OH, AND THE FIRST EDITION OF THE CHAPPIE THAT I UPLOADED SAID THAT THEY WERE ARCTIC KITSUNES.

SORRY! I CHANGED IT TO ARCTIC WOLVES!

Please review adequately please, No one word reviews as that really does not help! Thanks!


	2. lectures, tears, and the solution

-1Sachichan 16 here again! Here Is the next chappie! Please oh please tell me if you like this intresting idea!

I NEED FEEDBACK!

On with the fic!

Since this is an AU fic, it takes place NOW! (in this time of 2006) demons and humans live together (somewhat peacefully)

!#&(&$#$&&$#$&(&$#$#&&$#&(

SIX YEARS LATER

And she made a fine princess indeed!

There wasn't a soul in Japan who didn't know of the Higurashi child! People came from miles just to gaze upon her young, beautiful face. All remembered the blue-eyed baby who made her first appearance at 6months. Now, she was an equally gorgeous little human girl. She was always in the gardens, playing with the only friends she had…the flowers that bloomed in the gardens. When she ran, her thick, raven locks twirled and danced behind her, her skin was the loveliest color of peach that seemed unmarred from blemishes and bruises. Smiling to herself and singing, her dimples were large and becoming to her ever rosy cheeks. But one thing that never changed was the warmth and sparkle her sky blue irises held for everyone that she met. Little kagome could often be seen running up and down the halls of her palace, making cookies with the cook, helping the gardener, and staring off into the distance on her balcony.

She was well known and loved by ningen and youkai and was the pride and joy of Yazuo Higurashi's heart.

"Daddy! Daddy!" little kagome shrieked in excitement. She busted open the doors of her father's massive study and quickly climbed aboard his lap. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem….but he was right in the middle of a meeting with an important youkai client.

"Look daddy! I made cookies! All by myself! Mio just helped me put them in the oven though, but everything else I DID!" she happily exclaimed.

"KAGOME! Dear, what did daddy tell you to do before you come in the door?" Mr. Higurashi said firmly, but not unkind. Kagome's eyes widened in remembrance.

"OH! No! I'm sorry I forgot to knock! Gomen daddy, And gomen nasai sir! It won't happen again!" Kagome quickly scrambled off her father's lap and ran out the door cookies in hand.

"Gomen, Gomen, Hiromaru-sama! Please excuse my daughter! She is a bit hyper when guests are here.."

"Nonsense, that is perfectly fine. She is a child. Why, When I was a pup, I climbed to the top of my father's castle, spread my arms far and wi…."

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

There was silence in the study.

"Daddy, it's me kagome!"

"Hello kagome, is there anything that you need?" Higurashi called from the door, silently hoping that Hiromaru would overlook this small interruption.

"may I come in?"

"not right now honey, daddy is.."

"NONSENSE!" the old rabbit demon bellowed. "LET THE CHILD IN!"

Higurashi looked at hiromaru as if to say are you sure, when he got a nod of approval from the elderly demon he came and said.

"Yes sweetie, you may come in."

"There was a 'YAY!' heard from the other side as little kagome timidly walked through the door, still clutching her cookie tray. Slowly she walked over to the sitting area and faced both her father and The old rabbit demon.

" Ahem Well, I was downstairs making cookies when Mio the cook said 'it's better to make cookies if you have someone to share them with,' so I asked her if she wanted one and she said no thank you. Then she suggested that I try around the castle. So I asked, Midori the garedner, Myoga the butler, Jaken the washer and all of my other friends around the house. But they all either said that They are too busy or that they just wanted one. There are so many people here to share with but no one wants to take! So…this was the last place to go…..so would you like a cookie? Please?" begged little kagome, her big blue eyes gazing pleadingly to her father and lord Hiromaru.

"Why I believe I shall try this miniture creation! What did you call it….er…."

"A COOKIE!"

"Yes….yes….I'll try one dear child……….."

The rabbit demon swiftly seized one of the cookies and happily munched on it while her father selected one of the cookies on the plate.

"Why, Kagome! This is the best batch that you have ever made sweetheart!" her father complimented

"Ho ho! What a delightful little snack! You are quite talented young lady! Maybe you also have a talent in selecting weapons!"

"My lord…you mean…you will go through with the deal?"

"OF COURSE! With such a little luck charm running about the place all the weapons that you have here must be first class! Show the way to your collection Higurashi!" The rabbit demon bellowed in a happy voice. He stood up and waited to be lead downstairs to the weapon room. With little kagome leading the way.

!#$&()&$&()(&$$&((&$&()(789

Somewhere, In the icy, depopulated area of Hokkaido, A castle of Blue marble and Ice hides away in the snow covered mountains. The sky is white, a ghostly silver that resembles the silver eyes of the Ice lord who waits in a throne room of pitch black. The only light in sight coming from the hundreds of candles that emit blue flames……He waits for his son…. A wolf demon of about 12, human years. His son arrives….It is time to check his progress…….

"Katsuro…come forth."

"Yes father."

"How has your training been coming along son?"

"Satisfactory."

"Satisfactory? Why not outstanding? What is holding you BACK?"

"Practice, skill and mastery take time and patience father. One cannot hope to succed without blood, sweat and tears, The blood and tears coming from your enemies of course."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well Quoted from your old father. And here I thought you didn't listen to me. Yes. To listen. That is also a great quality of a powerful lord. You must always listen to whoever talks or confronts you. Then afterwards, It is all the more entertaining when you choose to completely disreguard what they said."

The son's lips upturned in a smirk. "Heh, right you are. Thank you for the tip.

"Anytime. So. How many have you killed in training this month son?"

"20 opponents, 15 servants, 28 tundra animals." katsuro replied, his smirk widening as he recalled all of his victims for this particular month.

"You never cease to amaze me son. Every day I grow a little bit prouder of you, Knowing that one day, You shall raise up here, a Far greater lord than I ever was in my prime."

'you're damn right about that..' Katsuro thought

"Now go son, I shall see you next month. Remember…11 more human years until you can receive your "ultimate weapon" 11 years for you to grow strong and fierce. 11 years to raise that demon that lives within your blood. Now go. You are dismissed."

"Thank you father. I shall take my leave."

Katsuro turns to leave. His barefeet make the dullest echo on the marble floors when all of the sudder, he stops and whizzes around he shouts:

"FATHER!"

"Yes, my son?"

"Have you found him yet?"

"Found who?"

"Rrrrrrrrr YOU KNOW WHO! MY DESTINED ARCH ENEMY! THE ONE WHO I MUST BATTLE! THE VERMIN THAT I HAVE TO CRUSH BENEATH MY FOOT LIKE THE ICICLES ON THE GROUND! HAVE YOU FOUND HIM?" Katsuro bellowed, losing his patience.

The older demon sighed. "We have had no luck. The prophecy gives us the clues, but we cannot think of anyone who meets the description. My scholars are trying. PATIENCE katsuro. Didn't you just say so yourself? You are dismissed."

"Yes. Goodbye. Father.

And in the flicker of an icy flame, he was gone.

!#$&(&$#$&&$$&&$#$786543

"Kagome, Kagome?"

It was the end of a most successful day at the Higurashi mansion, and a certain father was in search of his only daughter. After hearing her sad little rant while dealing with a client, Lord Higurashi felt so sorry for his little angel. True, she had many friends here at the mansion, the cook, the stable master, the maids…..but she has never had contact with children her own age. Even he could remember playing with the little boys over at the shrine, before the beautiful mansion and the money and fame. As he made his way up to kagome's room he couldn't help but feel guilty. He opened the large, French doors to see his little kagome standing on her vast balcony, leaning against the post, staring beyond the gardens….into the north. With the enhanced power of the shikon she sensed her father's life force entering her room

She turned around and lit up her face with a rather sad smile. "Oh, Hello father!" she chirped in what was supposed to be a cheerful voice.

"Kagome, dear, we need to have a talk." Her father said, a note of sadness noting his voice.

"What about?"

"Come and sit down here." Her father sat on her large, comfy bed with light blue and lavendar, her two favorite colors. Obediently, she crawled next to her father, waiting for what he had to say.

"Kagome, are you happy?" asked her father. His voice straight.

Kagome's face brightened. "OH YES! I love being here in the mansion! There's always someone who needs my help, or someone to talk to! My favorite place to be is in the solarium though! Midori always has something I can water or plant! So yes daddy! I AM SOOOOOO happy here! Why did you ask?" kagome brightly declared, her 1000 watt smile brightening up the room.

Her father sighed. This was not going as he planned. He decided to take another approach.

"Kagome," he started, pulling the little girl into his lap " I know that you are a brave little girl and that you would put up a good fight before anyone tried to harm you…" Kagome giggled at this. "Yeah! I socked that bad guy right in the knee when he tried to kidnap me! Do you remember daddy?"

"Yes. I remember quite vividly. I also remember the other occasion when a group of men tried to abduct you when we went to the Cherry blossom festival in Nara. And the time when this deranged youkai insect demon threatened to kill you if I didn't fill a specific order of weaponry for him. I remember all the times your life has been in danger kagome, and as a father, I cannot stand by and let these ….these…..Bastar…er evil men come and try to take my daughter away from me!" Her father finished, his voice slightly elevated and he was shaking violently, clutching to his daughter as if the villains would come at once to take his baby away. Kagome's face fell.

"Oh daddy, I AM scared! I'm so scared sometimes daddy! Scared that one day I'll never see you again! I don't want to ever be apart from you! You and Midori, and Jaken and Myoga, everyone here is my friend! You're all the friends I have. sniff I….I….I"

"Kagome, I know that you're scared sweetie."

"Oh daddy! I wish I Wish so hard that I cold have mey my mommy! I wish I could have seen her! Just once! I try to be happy daddy, Because I think that's what mommy would have wanted, but it's so hard! I don't like being sad! sniff sniff B…being sad is …just….sad!" The tears began to leak out of those beautiful sapphire orbs.

Meanwhile, her father sat there, holding his grief stricken daughter shocked at all that he was hearing. That his angel, his princess, had such deep dark emotions hidden beneath those soulful eyes He heard the sniffs of kagome slowly grow into sobs, now that her little heart was being poured out to him.

"I wanna go…sniff outside again daddy. As much as I love home, I just wanna go out and maybe…."Her face looked straight into her father's eyes " sniff maybe, I could play with children my own age?"

"I…I…don't know sweetheart. You know that I have to keep you safe sweetie. Safe because of what the prophecy says." Her father said hesitantly.

"Well, please _please _tell me what the prophecy says! I don't know!"

"No. Not yet. You do not need to know yet Kagome dear. When you are old enough. Trust your daddy."

Lord Higurashi looked down upon his daughter lovingly and stroked her midnight black hair. The rays of the sun setting brought an unearthly glow from the crown of her head, making her hair shine with molten orange. He looked down at his sleeping daughter, who was now dropping asleep, her crying taking all remaining energy from her.

"I'll find a way sweetheart. Something shall happen. I don't know what, But I can assure you that Daddy will make it all better." He whispered to her, knowing that she would be soon asleep.

"Promise? yawn"

"Yes, I promise. Now sweet dreams angel."

"Gnight daddy…."

Slowly, He stood up, lifting kagome with him, only to put her down on her bed, lifting the covers over her, fixing her pillows and making sure she was comfortable. Silently, he walked across the room, to her impressive stuffed animal shelf, looking at pink bears, and yellow elephants, until he had come across her favorite one, A large arctic wolf plushie. He didn't really know why this one, but she had loved it ever since she had gotten it as a gift from the arctic wolf youkai for her 2nd birthday. Come to think of it, they had always sent her gifts for Christmas, and birthdays too. But now was not the time to think about that.

As he dimmed the lights and closed the door, He knew what he had to do now.

"Myoga." he called through the intercom system.

"Yes milord?" Myoga, a large flea demon appeared as soon as he was called.

"tell one of the maids to watch over kagome. I have some late night business to take care of.

"Of course my lord it will be done. Shall I call the chauffer?"

"That will not be necessary. I shall take my benz. Thank you."

"Pleasant business milord."

"Good night myouga."

Lord Higurashi sped off into the deep city of Tokyo. Yes, it was night time, and the journey would take him a few hours, but this matter of business was urgent. He drove past the ginza, (main shopping district of Tokyowhere the big bright lights are) He drove on little back roads, passing 24 hour pubs and strip clubs, until he came to his final destination, A small, insignificant black shack with the words " havoc and hostility" brandished as the name of the place. He parked his flashy benz behind a dumpster as to not get noticed. Pulling a long black cloak above his head, he pushed open the creaky door and stepped inside.

There was no one in sight as he walked in, but he knew better. Someone would be here shortly to assist him.

Sure enough, the floor violently trembled, and out of nowhere, popped a scrawny looking human, dirty from head to toe, one eye gone, several teeth missing, He also wore a cloak, but of a rusty brown. He eyed his customer and smiled a wide toothy grin.

"AH…heheheheh, Lord Higurashi! So glad that you could do businessssssss with usssss. Heheheheheh, I see that you are going to take up your claim! Wonderful! I will lead you right this wayyyyyy, hehehehheheheh,"

The short little man motioned for Lord Higurashi to follow. He lead him through another door only to be met with a large safe door. The man merely pushed the lock inward and the heavy door swung open to reveal…….

A prison. Or something like it. The closest thing to it. Lord Higurashi walked behind the ugly little man and as he took in his surroundings. There were about 50 different cells with the heaviest bars on the doors. Behind these bars, were the evilest, most violent human and youkai alike. Some big Some Gigantic, some as small as a mouse. All equally vicious.

"Hehhehehehehe, taking in the rest of the invvvvventory are ya? EHHEHEHEHEHEHE! Do ya want another bodyguard?" The man asked halfway joking.

"No. I am here just for the one we discussed over the phone." He answered firmly. Abruptly, the other man stopped, not in front of a jail cell, but in front of a steel door.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE, now, Let me do the talking. I'll tell youuuuuuuuu whether it's okay to speak or not. Wouldn't want for you to lose an eye nowwww, hehehehehehehehehe,"

"Understood."

"Goodddddddd. The man took out a rather enormous key chain and fished for a key. "AH! Hereeeeeesssss the one! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" The key went in the lock, the lock turned, the door creaked open. The two men stepped inside.

When lord Higurashi first walked into the room, he saw nothing but pitch black. He began to wonder if this was a setup, but after a beat, He sould see two strange things move in unison. As if they were twitching. He looked harder to find what I was. The only light that was provided was a tiny barred window that offered the light of the full moon. It became easier to make out the shape of what had just moved. They were triangulat in shape, and when Higurashi saw them twitch again. He could have sworn that they were dog ears. His eyes traveled down ward to make out the form of a slouched torso, and even lover to find crossed legs. The figure itself was not very large.

"Inuyashaaaaaa…..listeen and listen goodddd…heheheheheheheh…" the old geezer wheezed into the pitch black nothingness. Slowly, the top of the figure, which had to be the head, slowly moved up to reveal piercing saffron eyes. Their shape suggested that the figure named inuyasha was frowning and scowling. He spoke, his voice cracked and…young. Like the person talking was a kid.

"And just what the hell do you want?" he said slowly and venomously.

"Er, How old Is he?" the wary Lord Higurashi questioned, eyeing the "boy" that was seated on the ground.

"Wellllll, in demon years, he's about 70. Hey…hey…don't worry there, stop gapin'. In human years, he's about 10. Well, come on dog boy! Stand up for your new master. Let him have a look at youuuuuu. Hehehehehheheheheheheh,"

Obediantly, the "dog boy" stood up, his small frame complimenting his 4'9 height. Pretty tall for a 9 year old.

"Well step into the light! Let him see ya too ya stupid!"

Not a word was said as the boy stepped into the light from the jail master's candlebra. The light revealed….A skinny boy of 9 years, with unusual amber colored eyes. Lord Higurashi looked even closer to see long silver hair that trailed down the boy's back. But where his eyes were eager to travel were to the top of the boy's head where….he guessed it. Two snow white dog ears sat perched atop his head.

"Heheheheheheheheheh, Lord Higurashi, this..isssss Inuyasha. He is an inu hanyou as you might have guessed frommmm the ears,heheheh, Heee has a shitload of special attacks and powers and his strength beats even that of some of those big guys that were in the other room over there. Immmmmm sure that he shall satisfy all of your tasks you give him with flying colors! Hehheheheheh, he's the besssst that I have to offer you." The hunchbacked man ended. "I'll give you a minute to gettttttt acqu…acuq…..akcut…."

"Acquainted?" Finished Lord Higurashi

"Yessss! That's the one! Heheheheheheheh!" And the man slinked back to the doorway, leaving his candle bra so there was light to see each other. Lord Higurashi spotted a table and two chairs and motioned for inuyasha to sit down. He did so, his long bangs covering his eyes, as he looked down.

"Hello Inuyasha. I am Lord.."

"I know who you are. You are my master."

"Well, yes…in a way…."

"So that means you are going to buy me?" Inuyasha asked, the slightest bit of hope in that low, croaked voice of his.

"Yes. I am going to buy you."

"Then I am your slave."

This made Lord Higurashi's voice take an irritated tone. "I don't know what you've heard, but I can assure you that none of my employees are slaves. They all have their own rooms, with meals, and all bills and medical expenses paid. They all live very comfortably and are free to leave at any time. I am not a cruel heartless man Inuyasha and before you step out of this room, I want your word that you don't believe that I am so."

"Inuyasha was taken aback. Never before had someone stood up to him before! Especially when the person was proclaiming that he was a good person! He didn't understand this man…

Higurashi's voice dropped to more civil tone. "All of that goes for you too. If you agree to take on the task that I have appointed you to do."

"So what should I do?" a now curious inuyasha questioned, although his voice stayed the same.

"You have heard of my daughter…..I'm sure. With all of the gossip that I imagine travels around places like these."

Inuyasha nodded. Plenty of talk did travel through, and the "little shikon" of japan was among it. She was supposed to be the guardian of the Shikon no tama, and anyone who seeked it's power would go to her. But most of the talk that he had heard were plans to kidnap her, kill her for the jewel or other ungodly things that could happen to her. But he didn't tell him all of that.

"Good. As you can imagine, because she holds such a blessing, she has to be under high security. I can't risk anything happening to her! She's already had four unsuccessful attacks on her this year alone! I fear that fate shall not be so kind to her again. So in order to solve this problem, I came here. Because it was rumored that an inu hanyou boy was kept here, very strong and more vicious than the strongest man. In other words, you're perfect for this task."

"Well…..What is it…….taaaaaaa! Inuyasha whined, impatient and grumpy. He dragged his words, wuch like a 9 year old should.

Higurashi began " You inuyasha are to become the guardian and bodyguard of my daughter. At all times you shall accompany and escort her wherever she goes. If danger should ever befall her, it is your job to take care of the danger and take her immediately to her home or safe place. This is a lifetime job and as long as you protect her, you will be fully taken care of financially and healthwise. You shall reside in the mansion with us, and the rest of the staff. I also put my full trust in you and you anser to no one but myself. Is that understood? Now inuyasha, do you take on this responsibility? Will you protect My daughter?"

Something deep inside inuyasha told him to answer, told him to take the challenge, to protect this girl. So without a second thought, he automatically answered..

"Yes, Milord, I accept and I will take on the job." inuyasha answered obediently.

Lord Higurashi smiled in relief, They both rose to stand up they walked through the door……

"Thank you inuyasha. Something tells me that you'll make me very happy with your work."

"Yes, Milord."

And with that, they walked through the main door, and were gone.

That night was the last night Inuyasha had ever seen that dismal place and stayed in that dark confinement.

He was free! Well, sort of. He was bought and was somewhat free. He climbed into his new master's benz and shuddered when he felt the crème leather brush against his skin. He was leaving that solitary life and was heading for something, something big…although he didn't know what it was. But he felt that same little voice tell him that it was for the better.

"Heh, it's your destiny." it whispered into his conscious mind.

And who was he to question fate?

$#&(&$#$&$#&(&$&(&(

DIDJA LIKE? HUH? HUH? HEY, IT'S SPRING BREAK SOON SO THAT MEANSSSSS, MORE OF THE PUPPY WITHIN! BUT I HOPE MY AVID READERS ARE LIKIN THIS TOO!

HOPE YOU ENJOY! BOY MEETS GIRL NEXT CHAPPIE!


	3. A brief but meaningiful meeting

-1YAY! I HAVE REVIEWERS! IT'S OFFICIALLY SPRING BREAK! WOOT WOOT! AND I'M DOIN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WHOOOOO HOOO!

I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE KATSURO! MY ARCTIC WOLF OC CREATION! DON'T WORRY, HE IS GONNA GET SUPER HUNKY AS THEY GET OLDER….HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEH…….

DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT POSTING THE PUPPY WITHIN! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THAT FIC! THIS IS A BREAK, BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE A FULL LENGTH FIC! I PROMISE! BUT ONLY IF I GET A SUBSTANCIAL AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!

SO REVIEW! PLEASE!

AND NOW…..ON WITH THE FIC!

#$&()(&$#$&(&$#$&$$&$$&

Little Kagome awoke to the morning sunlight, bathing her in a light yellow and pink glow. She stirred and rose up from the comforting sheets of her soft bed. She looked down in her arms….. 'Luna? How did you get down here? Tee hee hee, she must have missed me in the night and crawled down here to keep me company.' sigh time to get up!'

Kagome leapt out of bed, her nightgown twirling behind her. She was just about to call for kaede the maid to help her take a bath, when she suddenly stopped and ran out to her balcony.

"Oh no! I forgot to pray last night! I better do it now! Sorry god!" she exclaimed before she went outside and kneeled down. She started her prayer….

"Good morning lord….I'm sorry that I didn't get to pray last night lord but I want to bless my daddy, midori, jaken, kaede, and all of my other friends here at home. I also want to say hi to my mommy. Can you please tell her that I love her, even though I have never seen nor met her. I wish that I could have. Lord, I love you with all my heart and soul and you've made me the happiest girl alive! You've really blessed me. But lord, all I really ever wanted was a friend, I mean a real friend lord. Someone who will always play with me, and be my friend too. It gets really lonely here lord, and I would be so much more inclined to be good and nice if I had one. Please answer my prayer lord. I love you, amen."

(A.N: wasn't that just ADORABLE!)

Just as she finished, the doors to her room burst open to reveal the maid, Kaede. An old woman of 78 years, but she was the most efficient worker at the Mansion. She smiled and greeted the child, who sprang toward her and grabbed her in a big hug.

"G'mornin Kaede-obaa chan!" kagome giggled into kaede's large bosom.

"Morining to you child! Today is a special day for you! I suggest that we get cleaned up nice and good! Your father has a surprise for you! So, you must look your best dear!" kaede chided. She smiled as she saw kagome's eyes widen in surprise

"A SURPRISE? FOR ME! Oh! I wonder what it could be?" she shouted, truly excited.

"Well, let's hurry, so you can see what your father has for you!"Kaede answered, her stiff bones ushering the young girl into the bathroom to prepare.

!#$&&$&$&&& &&&

It was the first time in a long time that the hanyou had been in a place other than that dark room in a very long time. From every day in his life, he remembers that damp, dark confinement cell and the onlt source of light was that barred window. But now, he was taking in so much light that it made his senses spin! Before Mr. Higurashi briefed him in on his task, he was offered a chance to take a warm bath, and have clean clothes. Which, he did not refuse. The feeling of soothing bath water and the feel of new clothes on his body was a new experience. The clothes were a comfortable t-shirt and some blue jeans, far from tight, but not too baggy. And now, he sat in his new boss's office. Waiting for instructions.

After awhile, Lord Higurashi walked in the room, a small smile on his face.

"Well, it's time for you to meet my kagome…." he greeted as he motioned for inuyasha to stand. Inuyasha did do and followed his boss to the grand hall.

#$&()(&#$&&&$()((&&()(()()((

"Sigh, does that boy ever quit?"

"He's like a DEMON!"

"Midoko, he IS a demon."

"Oh, Right."

"Well, anyway, he never takes a break! Always sparring or fighting, or lifting weights. Every day, without a rest…"

"His father, The Wolf.."

"ARCTIC wolf…Midoko!"

"Oh! Right, sorry…the Arctic wolf lord will never allow it."

Two elderly maids sipped peppermint tea in the only warm place to be found here, in the ice castle. For their entertainment, they watched the young Heir to the arctic wolf throne spar with fellow servant men who were hired, just for that purpose. They looked at him through the small window next to their little table, there, In the cold.

"It's a miracle that he doesn't freeze to death out there!" The servant called midoko drawled as she took a laborious sip of her tea.

"The arctic wolves are known for withstanding extreme cold weather….can't stand being in any other season you know." A tall thin elderly badger demon pointed out rather pompously.

"How do you think the old boss is fairing, Nioh?"

"He's just always in his office, finding ways to make his son even more powerful than he is…that's all that he ever does. Why! That boy has known how to handle a sword at the human age of two!"

Midoko sighed, she nibbled at her bread and cheese still staring at the exhausted prince. She could see the tiring of his muscles and the long laborious intakes of air that he took in. And despite how much that he appeared to be tired, he assumed position and began to spar with a new opponent,

"Sometimes, I feel sorry for the boy," she exclaimed, her wrinkly forehead working into a sorrowful frown.

Nioh just shrieked with laughter. "HA! You? Feel sorry for him? It's laughable! To think, you feel sorry for him when you should be feeling sorry for yourself! That boy was never a regular boy from the day of his birth. He was brought into this world for one purpose and one purpose only….to be the next supreme taiyoukai ruler. Every day since he was six, human years, he has trained 15 hours a day, 7 days a week. When he grows up, he's gonna get anything he wants an if he doesent, he'll kill anything and anyone to get it. If we disobey him, even in the slightest, we are as good as dead! He's a goddamn powerhouse and the wordd is practically his for the taking! So please midoko, spare the sympathy! Now come on! Break's over!"

With that last command, Nioh rose up and cleared away her cup, leaving the other lady to think.

"That's just the problem. He's never known the other side to life, the one that cant be forced , and the kind of life that is lived day by day, and not scheduled or designed. That poor little boy. He'll never really grow up." and she too cleared her cup until she heard a deafening scream and turned around to see the young demon prince stick his sword straight through his opponent's torso. She grimaced as she watched that sickening smirk come across his face when he was sure that the victim had taken it's last breath.

!#$()(&$#$&()(&$$&(&$&(

"There we are! Don't you look darling?"

Little kagome had just finished getting dressed and she smiled in anticipation as kaede finished tying her yellow ribbon in her hair. The ribbon complimented the saffron sash that wrapped around the torso of her crème, sleeveless summer dress. She slipped on her crème shoes to match and twirled around to parade in front of Lady kaede.

"I love this dress! Do you think daddy will like it?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well, you should ask him for yourself,"

Kagome spun around to find her father in the doorway of her room. She smiled and leapt toward him. She smiled as he heard her cries of happiness and lifed her into his arms.

"MORNIING DADDY!"

"Good morning princess! I hope you slept well, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Am I ever!"

"Then let's go down to the grand hall darling!"

"Okay!" Kagome beamed at her father and lady kaede and let her father lead her downstairs. Little did she know that her prayer was about to be answered…….

23$&$$&(&$#&545e6576867867

Inuyasha sat. Waiting for his assignment. Taking care of a girl didn't seem so hard to him. How hard was it to stand next to a girl and knock out anyone who came up to her? Hah! Easy! He was busy thinking of how many guys he was gonna beat to a nasty pulp….when a most heavenly aroma assaulted his nose, followed by … a sight too unbelievable for mortal eyes.

There, on the top of the staricase, holding the hand of Lord Higurahi was what had to be the cutest girl he had ever seen in his life. She stared back at him with soulful eyes of a sky blue tint, her ebony locks cascading down her back in long curly tendrils, a few unruly wisps escaping the hold of her sunny ribbon.

She stared at him and as soon as she registered his face into her mind, she broke out into her trademark beam. She turned to her father, who began to explain.

"Kagome, This is inuyasha. From now on, every day, he is going to be by your side. He is going to protect you when daddy can't be here to do it. In other words, he is your bodyguard."

Kagome's eyes widened. They looked from her father to the spellbound inuyasha. 'so, this boy is going to protect me?' With a small giggle, she ran down the stairs, her curly ponytail bouncing behind her. She didn't stop until she came directly in front of her new friend.

"HI! I'm Kagome! Your name's inuyasha? COOL NAME! Hey! Do you wanna see my room? Hey! I'll show you around the castle!" Kagome said excitedly. She was just about to grab his hand when her father's voice rang out:

"Kagome, dear, You go on ahead. I'll send inuyasha along in a short while. I need to discuss a few things with him. Okay?"

"Kagome replied" Sure daddy!" Her smile never wavering. So she skipped along, humming a tune that lady kaede taught her. As she went away, her gentle scent of Japanese cherry blossoms dwindled away as well.

"Inuyasha,"

Lord Higurashi's voice pulled him back down to earth. Back to what was really going on.

"Yes Boss,"

"My daughter means the world to me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make her happy. She is all that really matters to me. Now, If something, anything bad were to happen to my angel while I wasn't here, Well, I don't know what I'd do! HA! I'd suppose that I'd go crasy! Now, I need to know that I can trust you inuyasha. Will you do everything in your power to potect and watch out for Kagome? Do you swear?

Without hesitation, as if something were controlling his words, Inuyasha automatically ejected "Yes. I do. I promise boss."

"Lord Higurasha smiled, Relief etched out into his usually tired out features. "Good. I'm glad that we under stand each other. You may join kagome now. He turned to leave.

Inuyasha obediently turned to leave also, but one last remark by Lord Higurashi stopped him.

"As of now Inuyasha. Kagome is Yours to protect. Protect her as if losing her meant your death."

After those words were spoken, Inuyasha felt an urge, a jolt rack through his body. An unfamiliar presence began to manifest inside of inuyasha's soul and mind.

'Mine to protect.' it echoed through his mind. 'mine. Mine…..

"MINE."

!#$&())(&$#$&())(&$#$&())(&&())(&)

IIIIIIIII updated! And what did you think of that huh? Well, I think it was okay….but it doesent matter what I think… it matters what YOU think! So please….Review!

P.s (I like lengthy reviews! They encourage/ praise/criticize/ evaulate the best!1

Arigatou!

Sachichan16


	4. a child's plea, a child's promise

-1OMFG! DON'T KILL MEEEE! IT'S SPRINGTIME! SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS….(NO NOT THAT PERVS!)

SCHOOL IS RUNNING ME THROUGH THE MILL! TESTS UPON TESTS! I HATE IT! BUT I'M GETTING A'S ON EVERYTHING THOUGH!

I KNOW THAT YOU WANT THE PUPPY WITHIN….BUT I'M KINDA BLOWN OUT FOR IDEAS! THAT STORY IS NOT NEGLECTED THOUGH…..DYKM! (don't you kill me!)

WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMEANT OF "MINE TO PROTECT!" HOPE THAT YOU LIKE!

AND NOW…….ON WITH THE FIC!

!#$&(&$#$&&$#&(&$&(&&&((

Three years had passed since the young hanyou boy declared that the little girl entrusted to him was his. During those three years, he had grown to the age of 12, still as handsome as ever, his silver locks that caught the attention of anyone that walked past him and cute, doggy ears on top of his head. But the most startling attribute about this young guardian was his steely amber eyes, always concealed by onyx shades.

Although he was only the kiddie age of 12, his mentality was that of a teenager….foul language included. He took his job seriously and, true to his word, not one scratch befell the "jewel of shikon". Oh yes, as predicted, there were more attempts to take the little girl. But inuyasha took each one down, sometimes brutally to their deaths. There was no mercy to anyone who threatened the daughter of Lord Higurashi.

And now, in the middle of spring he watched the 9 year old angel play outside in her favorite garden. A slight smile crept along his mouth as he watched the girl throw flower petals in the koi pond chanting something that sounded a lot like….

'pretty fishes! Pretty fishes! All in a row! Pretty fishes pretty fishes…wherever will you go?'

Inuyasha shook his head. The song made absolutely no sense but her tiny voice seemed not to care as she babbled about the little fish in the pond, the flowers and shrubs and the garden itself, all incorporated into her song.

He enjoyed when he had to keep guard over her in the garden. Although the mansion was grand and majestic, in all of it's splendor, it was nothing compared to the gardens. Each one was different, one was very exotic, complete with a mini waterfall, There was a formal garden, with a massive fountain, for their big parties, balls and other formal gatherings, Attached to the home, there was a glass solarium filled with various flora.

But the most intriguing place in the whole estate, was the Japanese garden., Japanese maples, Chinese bellflowers, there was a small, tranquil stream that trickled into the koi pond where little kagome played. Above the pond was a red lacquered bridge with intricate designs. But despite all of the sights here at the palace, The one factor that took the imagination away was the sakura blossoms. It was now, in the summertime that the branches were in full bloom, mahogany bursting alive with pink. The trees were lush and thick, almost covering the sky with it's massive canopie. It was now, in the summertime that the sakura petals blanketed the ground and gracefully floated in the air. Inuyasha stood under one of the many pagodas, his ears swiveling around every so often line radar. He always kept alert when kagome's safety was involved.

Inuyasha was broken out of his train of thought when kagome's signing abruptly stopped. Inuyasha's senses heightened, his nose going on auto sniff.

'What's going on? Where's kagome's scent! 'sniff …….sniff' wait. She's still here. This is confusing…..Another attack? "

Inuyasha sniffed around the pagoda. Kagome's scent was all over it. Inuyasha wrinked his nose in confusion, 'her scent is here, but I don't see her! What the fuck is this?"

Just as inuyasha stepped from out under the pagoda, he picked up a shrill squeal from up above. Startled, he looked up just in time to see Little Kagome sailing down from the roof of the pagoda, headed straight for him.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha shouted as he stealthily caught kagome,and twirled her downwards, to make her land on her feet under the shade of the pagoda. Inuyasha stared in bewilderment and annoyance at the smiling and giggling kagome.

"HAHAAHAHAHAH! THAT WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN INU NO NI-CHAN!" Kagome chimed. She directed her blue crystals for inuyasha's amber ones. Inuyasha, however was not in a laughing mood…

"GRRRRRR! KAGOME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO JUMPING OFF OF THE PAGODA ROOF! YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT YOURSELF YA KNOW! DAMN! YOU COULD SNAP YOUR NECK IN TWO OR SOMETHIN!" Inuyasha bellowed at the small 9 year old.

'Damn! What the hell possessed her!' inuyasha stared at the girl in disbelief

"Kagome just smiled and laughed, as she did when inuyasha scolded her for being reckless. "But inu no ni-chan, I don't have to worry about getting hurt, cause you're always here with me. You always protect me!" With that, she gave him a big hug, or should I say, gave his legs a hug.

'Heh, she really does trust me. Oh goddamn, I can't stay mad at her for a record five minutes!' He looked down at Kagome, who wasn't letting go until he hugged her back. Knowing this inuyasha gave her a quick stroke through her raven locks, his only real show of affection towards the girl. To save his legs from certain loss of circulation, he scooped up the laughing kagome and gave her a piggy back ride.

Hearing kagome's chants of 'Faster inu-chan!' and her shouts of 'wheeeeeee!' he began to run faster, knowing kagome had loved to run, feeling the wind in her face. The action brought back one of the few good memories he had ever recalled…….

FLASHBACK 

"AHHHHH! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME INU NO NI-CHAN!" Kagome shouted. She was running, running in the Japanese garden away from 'big brother' inuyasha who was chasing her through the trunks of the sakura trees.

"We'll see about that ka-go-me!"

The two children ran through the field and over the bridge, around the pagoda and in the pagoda.

"Nyah Nyah! Inu no ni-chan! You can't catch me!" Kagome sang through the treetops. She turned around to find no hanyou chasing after her.

"Inu no ni-chan? Where did he go?……Inu no ni-chan?" Kagome looked around, walking slowly around the garden, every so often calling his nickname. Little did she know that said hanyou was hiding away in the trees, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

'Heh, she'll never see me commin!'

"Inuyasha ni-chan! Where are you? You didn't leave me… did you?

'Wait for it…"

"Inuyasha ni -chan?"

'anddd…..'

"Inu-…)

"NOW! RARRRRR!"

Inuyasha gracefully leaped out of the grand sakura tree Roaring what he thought was a ferocious roar. (Think Simba's first roar from the lion king!) He landed swiftly, continuing his roar throughout his scare. Kagome let out a delighted scream and began to run away from the "rabid" hanyou boy who all to eagerly followed his prey.

"AHHHHH! Inu no ni-chan! You cant catch meeee!" She shouted behind her as she ran across the flower fields, making the Chinese bellflowers and the lilies sway with their passing breeze. They trampled back and forth across the lacquered bridge, scaring the koi fish that dwelled beneath it. To inuyasha, catching up to kagome would have been as easy as saying his name, but he decided to humor the young girl, making her believe that she had a chance. With a few more rounds through the pagoda, and zigzagging through the sakura trees, inuyasha finally decided to scoop kagome up and put his hand over her mouth in a mock kidnapping. Kagome screamed with more delight than fear.

"In..du…pan…!" she mumbled, her voice constricted. "U Kaut ni!" (Inu-chan! You caught me!)

Inuyasha let out an exasperated laugh, "Ha! Of course I caught you! I'll always catch you, no matter where you hide!" He lifted her up onto his shoulders heading back to the Mansion, it was sunset now, and kagome's outside curfew was "when the sky turns into the colors of the rainbow" Of course this was the simplified form for kagome so there was no mistake about it.

Inuyasha walked towards the sun. The sleek designed black sunglasses came in handy. Although he was a half demon, he still had a glare when walking outside. Apart from shade, the sunglasses also hid his eye color from most people, Therefore hiding his identity. Yes, his hair was silver and he had dog ears, but this was an age where demons and humans coexisted together. Silver hair and unusual dog ears were not considered too weird. Well, what did it matter, he was rarely seen outside of the Higurashi shrine mansion

Kagome's "Inu-chan!" broke him out of his thoughts. He didn't even realize that he was already at the red door that took you inside the sitting area.

"Inu-chan!"

"Hai, Kagome,"

"Inu-chan……

Kagome's voice wavered off into a sad tone. Inuyasha stopped, not used to hearing kagome sad.

"Nani? Daijobu? "

Inu-chan, you..you'll always be here with me….right?"

Kagome's little voice waivered with every word as if she was about to cry.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "BAKA! Why would you think that?" he lifted kagome off of his shoulders to bring her to face him. Being two feet shorter than he made her look up at him with tears rimming the insides.

It hurt inuyasha a little to see kagome like this so he quickly said "I'm not ever gonna leave! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say! I'm ALWAYS GONNA BE WITH YOU, so DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" Inuyasha said in a more stern voice. His hands were planted on her shoulders, shaking her slightly to make the thought sink in. Truthfully, he was reassuring himself as well.

Kagome still held tears in her eyes, but a smile now graced her lips Her eyes shown with happiness "Honto? Inu-chan will always be here with me? Forever?" Her hands clasped together waiting for inuyasha's answer.

Inuyasha snorted, "Fool, of course I'm gonna be with you always. It's not like you can protect your…."

But inuyasha was interrupted by a big hug from kagome. A little shocked at first he looked down at kagome for an explanation. But kagome was too busy giving inuyasha the bear hug of his life.

"OHH! Inu-chan! I'm so happy! You're really gonna stay wih me forever! And Ever! Aaaaaannnnndddd EVER!

Inuyasha gave a bemused smile and brought his hand to her head to stroke her hair. Loving the silky feel it had against his hands.

END FLASHBACK 

Inuyasha slowed down his joy ride for the 9 yr old girl on his back. It was now sunset, time for the now sleeping kagome to get to bed. It was a comforting feeling for the boy to have the resting kagome snuggling into his back. Her little hands grabbed onto his white t-shirt. She let out a sigh before they neared the familiar red door and inuyasha could feel her head unconsciously nuzzling the back of his own for comfort.

He nodded to the evening time maids and trudged up the stairs to the fourth floor where kagome's room was located. Instantly, his nose took a large whiff of her scent when he opened up her doors, Kicking a number of stuffed animals away, he finally made it to her comfy bed. He looked down at kagome who was wearing a blouse and a skirt and considered putting on her night gown for her , but quickly shuddered at the idea.

"Lord Higurashi would kill me for sure! I may be a demon but I still have _some_ kind of decency!

So inuyasha decided to tuck the sleeping girl under the covers. His mouth twisted upward into a smile as he watched her smile and snuggle into her pillow, a familiar comfort for her slumber. Knowing kagome couldn't sleep without something to hold, he looked for her favorite sleeping plushie luna and slipped it between her arms. At the touch of the furry animal, she giggled and pulled into a deeper embrace. Inuyasha shook his head and laughed "Stupid girl, she cant do anything without someone there…." he said in a gentle tone. Sighing and stretching he too decided that he needed some rest. Silently, he walked across the room to her door but not before stealing a glance at his sleeping friend. But before he closed the door, is demon hearing could clearly make out the words

"Sigh…. Inu-chan, you're my best….yawn……friend…mnnnmmmmn," she mumbled sleepily

"Inuyasha stopped almost in shock. But as soon as it happened, it ended, his expression turned into a somewhat peaceful look.

That night, he let a true smile grace his face.

"ARRRRRRR! PLEASE! NO MORE! HAVE MERC..AHHHHHHH1"

A sickening splosh could be heard for miles in the isolation of the Hokkaido mountains,

An unfourtunate man's crimson blood in deep contrast with the thick white of the plush snow.

A steel forged katana dragged in the snow, leaving a red streak dragging away from the carcass. The owner of the katana stopped in the middle of his path, kneeled down and plunged the katana into the heavy blanket of snow. Languorously, he pulled it out of the snow, leaving the blade as clean as it was just forged. The owner held the simple katana to the level of his eyes.

"Heh, a pathetic sword to kill a pathetic man. I don't want such a tainted weapon in my possession any longer!"

With that statement the katana was effortlessy broken into thousands of pieces with only a stroke on it's blade with icicle like claws. The cut was flawless, a straight zip down the blade causing many various shards of steel to land in the ground . Some burying themselves in the ground to puncture the feet of those who walked above it, others flew at tremendous speeds, killing lesser arctic animals and demons on contact.

Now that was useful. He would be back to collect the game later. For now, he needed to get back to the castle. The day's activities had tired him, besides any demon would get a little fatigued after taking out one of the human dojos. That was where he got that katana.

The 15 year old demon smirked upon remembering his invasion of the Isso-Tokoi dojo, one of northern Hokkaido's most famous. He just waltzed up to the door unannounced, he could hear the screams as he neared the entrance. 'good. They know when to be afraid. This will be fun…heh,' He silently slit the throat of the lady at the reception desk, and stealthily crushed the heads of those who walked by him. There was no time to scream. Finally he heard the grunts and chants of the advanced class. With nothing but a cool smile, he stood at the door smiling at all of the terrified students. Their quiet shudders and their whimpers. Although they baranished their swords at him, the scent of their fear came crashing sown like waves on his nose as if water were to hit the shore. Smirking evilly, he walked up to the leader. Katsuro's piercing eyes held nothing but malice and evil glee.

"Human. Embrace the sweet caress of my claws plunging through your heart."

And before anyone had blinked five long, four feet spikes had traveled through the chest of the sensei. Blood poured out in five equal streams Under five seconds was the time it took to wipe out that class and it only took five minutes to take out the res of the building and the classes training outside. Last, he took the Head chief of the entire dojo, removed his katana and severed the man's head with his own weapon.

Just when he was about to lick the blood off of the blade, he swiftly turned his head to hear the sound of the front doors slide open and the wheezing pant of a human who thought he could escape. His smirk widened.

He hunted down that pathetic human and stopped right in front of him. The pathetic human's frail cries of "MERCY!" and "PLEASE! SPARE ME!" were deaf to his ears as a sickening splosh could be heard for miles in the isolation of the Hokkaido mountains.

Katsuro Walked back to his ice palace, slightly upset because \he did not yet learn the ability to fly.

"I shouldn't have to walk long distances like those pathetic humans. This is some shit! Heh, well, my death toll is over a hundred now. That's comforting……Damn, this is infuriating! When the hell do I get my ultimate weapon Damnit! My lasy-ass father isn't doing shit to find who my rival for the weapon is. Like he could take me. Soo, I'll have to sneak in the library and find out the prophecy for myself.

Damn, I HATE reading!

He banged open the doors to is father's throne room where he sat again in he pitch black darkness even though he could not see his father's face, he changed his tone of voice. " Good evening father. Lord of the northern Lands."

"Evening my son. So, tell me, how is the death toll now?"

"Over one hundred."

"Excellent! Only two hundred lives left to go before you are ready."

"You know that I work diligently always father."

"Yes, my son. Always. Have you decided if you shall accompany me to to the Higurashi shrine estate this year? You never want to attend when I go for the yearly meetings….as a future lord you must also…

"No. I told You I don't wish to go back there ever again. I cant stand the climate. It messes with my powers and senses." Katsuro spat. He really resented leaving the castle to go abroad. Warmth just made him feel uneasy.

"You also know son that is a chance to see……"

"I KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER UNTIL IT IS TIME! IF I DO SEE HER, IT WEAKENS THE STRENGTH OF THE BOND. DIDN'T THE PROPHECY SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" katsuro bellowed. He hated being questioned or reminded of things.

"True, True. This is a wise decision. Besides.." the lord's tone got a little more sinister." I believe you would most enjoy seeing het when you can appreciate all of her services…hehehehehehe….."

Katsruo got an annoyed look on his face. "Father I have absolutely no interest in those things." He said plainly. Rolling his eyes and scoffing.

His father still chuckled. "You are only in your seventies. You are too young to fully understand what I am teling you. However, one of your duties is to produce an heir so just as you have completed previous tasks diligently and without question, so do I expect you to carry out this one." his father finished.

"As you wish….father…."

Katsuro's footsteps echoed out of his father's throne room. He shook his hed at the stupidity of it all. As if HE would desire a HUMAN woman!

"Well, she's not all human…she is a miiko and she has spritual powers beyond belief."

"YOU AGAIN!"

"Yes katsuro, me. Your other side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW?"

"don't take the human lightly, after all it is she that will bring you to greatness."

"Whatever. I'll deal with that when the time comes, but now, I need to rest. Killing is tiring."

"We will talk again."

"Fuck off."

But the demon within left Katsuro with one last thought…

"Remember Katsuro. Nothing is below us for gaining power,You will do ANYTHING for it. Don't forget that."

#$&()(&$#$(&$#!&(&$#!&

GOD! ISN'T KATSURO HEARTLESS BASTARD! SEXY HUH? I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T GET A GOOD DESCRIPTION OF HIM YET BUT ALL IN DUE TIME! I'M WAITING FOR A SPECIFIC MOMENT! HOPE YOU ENJOY READING! MORE INUKAG FLUFF!

IF YOU HAVE ANY FLUFF IDEAS THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE AWESOME IN THIS STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW! I LIVE FOR FEED BACK! I MAY UPDATE LATER THIS WEEK!

JA NE!

#$&&$&&&

DEFINITIONS:

Honto? -really?

Nani?- what

Daijobu?- are you all right?

Hai?- yes.


	5. little miko future lord

-1IT HAS BEEN……6 MONTHS…..U HAE WAITED, U HAVE SUFFERED, U HAVE PULLED OUT UR HAIR, U HAVE ASKED GOD WHY?????????? U MAY HAVE HATED ME, CUSSED ME, WISHED DEATH UPON ME…..ALAS!!!

HERE! I RETURN, HEIR TO THE INUYASHA FAN FICTION THRONE (not really I'm trying to be theatrical.) READY TO UPDATE MINE TO PROTECT!!!!!!! YAAAAAY!!!

THE LIGHT AT THE TUNNEL!

THE STARS IN THE SKY!!

THE APPLE OF YOUR EYE!! And all that good shit………

NO LONGER SHALL U WAIT IN VEIN, FOR HERE BEFORE YOU IS…..THE FIFTH INSTALLMEANT OF…..

MINE TO PROTECT!!!

AP U.S HISTORY IS A PREGNANT BITCH!!!!! THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME FROM UPDATING!!!!!!

disclaimer: ARE YOU RETARTED? U SHOULD KNOW BY NOW PPLZ!

#$&()+)(&$$&())(&$$&()+)(&$$

"HONTO?? I'm old enough to take spiritual training?" an excited young girl asked jumping up and down with pent up energy.

Her father smiled lovingly at her, "Yes Kagome dear. It is certainly time. I believe 11 is an ideal time to begin your spiritual awakening. Absolutely wonderful."

Kagome's large eyes widened with joy. Her sapphire orbs sparkling, showing every ounce of her happiness. 11 was the turning point for her. It was the time in her life for the spiritual awakening of her shikon power. By the time she turned seventeen, her mastery and understanding of the shikon jewel would increase and develop in her, making the potential of the jewel increase. For kagome, it was an exciting privilege, because her training took place in the gardens, meaning the time she spent outdoors would increase from the two hours a day. Training was four hours a day 5 days a week with free weekends, and for kagome that was as close to heaven for her.

She jumped, danced shouted and hugged her father countless times rambling off all of the things she would accomplish.

"I can't wait! I'm gonna show lady kaede how strong I can really be!! I'm gonna do my very best and try hard! Yup! Yup! yup! I'll be to help people, and save them too ! I'll be soooooo helpful and I won't be useless! Isn't that AWESOME??" She sprang over her father's large mahogany desk earning a "Kagome!" from her father. And one more time she chimed…

"Oh daddy! You don't know how happy I am! This means sooo much to me! I'm so happy! Thank you thank you!!! Oh daddy Thank you! I'm so happy I don't know what to do next…..OH! How could I forget? I have to go tell Inu- nii Chan! INU NII CHANNNNNNN!!!!!!"

With that last outburst, kagome took off like lightning. Her long whip of a ponytail dancing in the wind trailed after her. She ran down the languorous hallways and passed various pictures of The Higurashi line from long ago.. They seemed to be smiling down at their newest member as she shouted excitedly celebrating her good news.

Kagome ran through the grand ballroom, through the massive kitchen and zipped past the sweet aroma of freshly cleaned clothing from the regal sized laundry room. She ran, diligently, not caring about pacing herself. She just wanted to get down to the Higurashi dojo as soon as possible.

A little ways farther from the Higurashi estate, there was a small, but well kept Dojo. If one entered the Mansion from the main gate, you would notice the estate, suites and magnificent gardens, however, no glimpse of the Higurashi dojo was visible to the naked eye . And if one ventured out into the gardens, you still would not notice the Higurashi dojo, tucked away, miles into the vast property, concealed by trees, shrubs and a small stream that separated it, on it's own island. Yes. On it's own island. The small stream winded through a lush woodland forest. Full of forest animals and moss covered rocks. It emptied out into a miniscule lake probably about the size of a football field. However this was a manmade lake as it was created by one of Kagome's Legendary ancestors.

Long ago there was a large battle between The Great Lord Higurashi and his nemesis at the time…a menacing tyrant by the name of Onigumo. Here, was the battle where the full power of the Higurashi Line was released. In one final streak, The late Lord Higurashi combined his spiritual chi,( not the shikon chi.) But his own strength with a simple katana and slayed the demon Onigumo. The rebound of power was so great, that a vast trench was formed from the circular grooves of his powerful energy. So, over time the Higurashi family broke the flow of the powerful stream to empty into the trench. Water filled the ridged canyons, and a large chunk of land remained in the middle of the newly formed lake. As a memorial to Takuto Higurashi, the man to bring down a long time foe, an intricate and ornate Dojo was erected on that very island to honor the gift of the sword and the fight.

However, times are peaceful now, and the dojo has little use. However, On peaceful, stress free days, a young man, who appeared to be not a day older than fourteen often came here to tone his combat skills. Along with the other male helpers of the Higurashi estate, the white haired boy practiced newly acquired skills and new ways of defense. Because the more skilled he became, the better he could do his job. And although he was quite young, he took _pride and great care _in what he did.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!!"

"SLLLLLAAAAMMMMMM"

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

A cry of pain echoed through the walls of the dojo. Followed by a whelp of even more pain.

"ARRGH!! I GIVE UP!" cried an exasperated cook as he slowly picked himself off of the floor. The other three men laughed at the unfortunate chef who managed to get beaten cold by a person with greater strength than he.

"The landscaper laughed haughtily and clapped the champion on his back, "Jeez kid you're getting stronger every damn time you face somebody. An' yer only a KID! I'd be scared as hell goin up against you!!"

The dog eared prodigy smirked along with him. "Yeah thanks. I just wish these pathetic bastards would realize. Mess with me and I knock tha shit out of you. No questions asked." The hanyou teen laughed, the whole dojo roaring with laughter. Not forgetting his sportsmanship, he turned around to help the defeated.

"Hey man, u need a hand?" The hanyou offered his hand, his fingers having small, but still sharp claws protruding out towards the startled chef. He stared warily at the boy's hand. Eyeing those same claws that could take his eyes out. "N…No. That's all right. I don't need your help. I can stand fine on my own. The exasperated man, lifted himself up and bounded out the dojo door. The other men, tired and hungry, decided to follow suit.

"Yea, we're about to head out now. That's enough for the day." the men began to pile out one by one. The landscaper however, turned back

"Hey Yasha, you know it's your turn to clean up right?" The man snickered as a loud ARRRGH! Could be heard from the frustrated hanyou.

"Yeah, whatever. You're just a bunch of lazy asses. Askin tha kid 2 do all tha work…."

"but it's your turn….have fun. Heheheheheh…." And with that the landscaper took his leave.

"Yeah yeah, I know that you just _soooo happen_ wanna run into the 4th floor maid. Peh, and he thinks no one knows……." Rolling his piercing yellow eyes, he set out to gather all of the fallen katanas.. He tried to finish as soon as possible so that he could get back to his duties. Even on his breaks and day offs he still liked to fulfill his promise to Lord Higurashi. His job was great! No school, just hanging out all day, beatin up punk ass losers and training hard at the dojo. Heaven for such an active boy such as himself.

Yes, he got to use his skills and he was bragged to be one of the best fighters for his age….the real reason he liked it….and he would never tell a soul for as long as he lived……was because…..but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard and all too familiar shriek of joy picked up from his super-hearing.

"INNNUUUU NIIIIII CHHAAANNNNN!" IIIIIINNNNNUUUUU NNNIIIIII CCHHHHHAANN!!!!!!!"

'Damn that girl could shout!' Inuyasha thought as he rushed to the door. But not even his hanyou speed could beat kagome as she Rushed in, slamming the frail doors to the side with a defining clatter. Her speed was so rapid; she slid all over the lacquered wooden floor. Inuyasha watched in horror as she shouted "Whoa! I can't slow down!!! AHH!" But before her little body could slam into the display of swords on the wall, with an almost cat-like grace nuyasha sped In front of kagome so that when she crashed, she crashed into the security of his chest. As soon as contact was made with girl and hanyou, Inuyasha ducked down below the display to prevent her getting hurt. There was no sound but the heavy panting of the two children. Inuyasha was the first to catch his breath.

'Thank god she's all right….."

"KAGOME!!!! NEVER BLINDLY RUN INTO A BUILDING! THAT'S JUST PLAIN STUPID! WHAT IF I WASN'T HERE? WHAT IF YOU CRASHED INTO THE SWORDS??"

He seized the child by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. The startled kagome, who had not finished catching her breath, began,

"I..I..Im, sorry inu no… (Pant) nii chan! (Pant. . .) I was. Was just excited to tell you….my good news… (Pant) I didn't mean to …to …cause any trouble! I'm sorry! I…" but Inuyasha silenced her there. He stood up, bringing kagome with him. Then unexpectedly, to kagome and to himself, he brought her into a small embrace.

'Damn, I really was worried about her; I have to be more careful!! I can't let anything happen to her….damn, stupid me! Inuyasha, you have to get better at this!!'

"Inuyasha nii chan?" a little voice brought him back to his senses He shuddered as if trying to brush off the feeling of talking to your self.

"Are you all…?"

"Yeah kagome, I'm fine." he broke the embrace, and began to look at kagome for any bruises. He examined her porcelain face, her delicate hands and her tiny feet for scratches. "I'm glad you're fine. You feel all right? "

The little girl nodded. "YUP! I'm just fine! And it's all thanks to you Inu- nii chan! You saved me!" Kagome told inuyasha her eyes lighting up as she stood up on her tippy- toes and clasped her hands together ( A.N: one of the cutest little poses!) to stress her point of inuyasha 'saving 'her. Inuyasha, noting the close proximity, blushed very lightly muttering a "Nah, its okay. I did what I had to to…"but kagome would not let down.

"NO! You ALWAYS save me inu-nii chan! And I'm always all right! As long as you're with me I'll be just fine! OH! And thank you!" Kagome beamed and giggled. She wrapped her little arms around his body and squeezed tightly (A.N: picture a little girl hugging her favorite giant stuffed animal in the world aww!)

Inuyasha was pure crimson. "Uh, it's really no big deal. Hey, come on. We need to head back now. It's almost lunch time. Oh, and didn't you say you had something important to tell me? Well, tell me on the way back." Inuyasha started for the door, but not before kagome grabbed his hand and beamed at him did they leave.

!#$&()&YTREW!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!

"OH YEAH!!!!! I know what is it is now! I couldn't remember at first!! Tee hee!"

Inuyasha and kagome began trudging through the wooded areas of the Higurashi estate. They had just made their way across the wooden bridge that took them to the middle of the lake. It was a fairly long bridge. And kagome would not take a step off onto land until she saw the koi swim by under her feet and back and forth under the side of the bridge. When they finally returned to green grass lands and vivid flowers, kagome began her good news:

"Daddy said that I can start my spiritual training now! I'm 11 years old! And he said that is was a great time for me to practice! Isn't it great?" Kagome broke out in a series of giggles that made even Inuyasha want to laugh.

'Heh, this girl is so full of energy. ..'

"So, what do you think nii-chan?"

"I think it's stupid."

The only pair of footsteps heard was Inuyasha's. After he noticed the absence of a pair of little feet, Inuyasha turned around to find kagome standing in the exact same place she stopped. There was a confused look on her face with a shadow of hurt.

"Inuyasha nii….what do you mean it's stupid? Having spiritual powers is stupid?" It was too late for inuyasha to realize his mistake. "Uh kagome…" he began…

"So, does having spiritual powers have no meaning? Does that mean that the shikon is stupid? But if the shikon jewel is stupid and inu nii chan says that spiritual powers Is stupid, does that make…_ME_ stupid? OH NO!! Stupid is a bad word! I….I…I don't want to be stupid Inu nii chan!! I…I…."

But Inuyasha had cut her off again; his big mouth has caused her to get the wrong idea. And her thinking that she was stupid was not the intention at all.

"Kagome, KAGOME STOP CRYING!!"

Little tears began to run down her face. In just thinking something like inuyasha thinking she was stupid made her dwindle down to tears. She sank to the ground. Her head folded into her lap, her eyes covered with her hands.

Inuyasha watched again, in horror. 'DAMN!! U DONE DID IT NOW!!' his mind replaying a phrase that he heard on T.V. 'You're nothing but a big BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAAAAKAAAAA!!! ARRRRGH!!!! Can't say shit right!!!' He rushed over to the crestfallen kagome to rectify his mistake.

He knelt down beside her and tried to lift her hands from her face "Kagome…. Sigh, kagome……kagome take your hands from your face. I don't think you're stupid." Kagome's sniffles lessened and she slowly looked up at him. "Y…you don't?"

"No, the only thing that's stupid now is why you're crying……..oh…Crap….Kagome….no don't……….

"I KNEW IT! INUYASHA NII-CHAN THINKS THAT I'M STUUUPID!!!!!!!!! OH WHY GOD??? WHY???? MY ONLY FRIEND!!!!!! THE HUMILIABATION!!!"

Inuyasha would have let down a sweat drop if he could. For his failed efforts at consoling her. And her failed attempt for using the word humiliation correctly.

By this time today, inuyasha had had many conversations with himself. And here was another one to add to the archives:

'Good god u need to go shoot yourself.'

'WHA? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? "

'rolls eyes WELL WHO THA HELL DO U THINK I AM?"

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW!!"

"OH, well let me inform you Mr. I don't fuckin know. I'm your demon side."

"My demon side can talk to me? For real?"

"Yeah dumbass! The demon and tha human are separate. Isn't it obvious?"

So this is my human side? Hell, I cuss more than you! BITCH!"

"I can't believe this fuckin fag, you're tha hanyou side!!! You're human side is different!"

"Oh!…..wait…..what?"

"ARRRRRGH!!!! I'll explain later….the real issue here is… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? How the hell does the fuckin BODYGUARD make her cry? You know that's some real bullshit….

"Shut the fuck up! It's probably you makin me say that. You are the demon remember."

"You shut tha fuck up! I didn't make her cry. I don't know why you are callin her stupid cause the only stupid one here is you!"

"Yeah, I know that. So, what the hell did u have to say to me?"

"Nah, that's it. "

"NANI????!! That's fuckin it?"

"Yea, and….u cant' be makin those comments to her. She's just a little girl. She aint gonna understand tha shit u talkin about. Man. U are a pathetic boyfriend and mate. If you could let me out... I would show her sum things………"

"ARRGH! You're a fuckin pedophile! You won't TOUCH my kagome and…she's not…my Mate. AND SHE'S NOT I REPEAT NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! "

"Dumbass, I'm the same age as you! And….your kagome? Did I agree to this?"

"turns red uh…..it…just…slipped out…. 'My kagome?'"

"Heh, yeah. Right. I believe that when jaken admits he's gay. Well, my times up."

"THANK GOD!'

"Oh and …handle your business. U has a cryin girl out there. Fix it."

!!#$&()+)(&$#$&())(&$#!#$&()(&$#$&())(&$#

"Inuyasha nii-chan?"

"UWAH!! KAGOME!" inuyasha broke out of his meeting spell with his newly discovered demon side. Kagome's croaky voice brought him out of it. He turned to look into her tear-stricken orbs and knew it was time to set things right. So out there, in the middle of the trail, gave a full out apology to the little jewel of shikon. The hanyou took an audible deep breath of air and began;

"Look, I didn't mean what I said like the way you think. Hell I didn't mean it at all! It's not stupid OKAY? I just thought that the idea of you learning spiritual powers was stupid cause…..uh…well…" He lowered his head so that his silver bangs covered his eyes. After a few seconds passed, he peered through his strands to peer at kagome. She knelt there with puffy red eyes giving inuyasha a sad confused look. Inuyasha could barely make out the fresh rims of tears that were about to spill out. He decided that now was the time to start again so that she could understand. So for the final effort, Inuyasha took a deep breath, swallowed what little pride that he had left, and began yet again;

"LOOK! I didn't want you to take spiritual lessons cause you already have me to take care of you and protect you! You don't need no stinkin powers when you got me around. What would be the point? I'm always gonna be here…" he finished in a "whatever" tone. Although at the beginning of the speech inuyasha's tone was that of a man of….assurance? Or could it be desperation. And if the tone was the first of the choices, was he assuring her? Or himself?

Inuyasha turned Kagome's chin up to face him. "Ya understand now kiddo? I don't think you're stupid. And I don't want you to ever think that I think you're stupid. Got it?" Kagome just looked back into his unshaded saffron orbs. She nodded in reply, but didn't stop lookin at Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed this. Now when something doesn't sit right with inuyasha, his ears begin to tweak. A rather adorable sight to an outside spectator. In this instance, inuyasha began to think that kagome didn't comprehend fully what he was saying to her.

'Oh shit, did she not get it? Why is she still looking at me like that?' His worries were soon to be eradicated because kagome broke out into an infectious fit of laughter. She covered her mouth in a futile attempt to keep her giggles in. Now if inuyasha was confused before, imagine how stumped inuyasha was feeling. In response to this mixed feeling of confusion and panic, his ears began to twitch more violently, making kagome explode with laughter.

"KAGOME!! You were just crying! Why are you laughing now?" Kagome, red in the face looked up from the ground and pointed at his head. "It…..it…..gomen nasai…it's your EARS!! I've never seen them twitch like that before! It's funny! Tee hee!"

Inuyasha face vaulted.

!#$&()+)(&$$&())(&$&))(&$#$&())(&

The two resumed the long trek home passing ever more flora and fauna. Kagome occasionally gave an aftershock giggle if it was too quiet. When they were almost home Inuyasha noticed that kagome became all quiet again. Worried that something was wrong he turned around to see kagome stare upwards at his head.

"Kagome? What is it now?"

But kagome just looked up, with a stare with a mixture of longing and wistful thinking. She remained silent.

This was not normal behavior for kagome. 'Maybe she's having an off day? What could make her act like this today?'

Inuyasha looked at the adorable expression on kagome's face. He HAD to know what was bothering her.

!#$&()(&$#$&()(&$#!#$&(&$#!

The little travelers trudged on their way. The Higurashi mansion was visible now and they were little more than half a mile away from home. Inuyasha couldn't wait to get back to take a nice steaming shower and soothe his aching muscles. Well, yeah Inuyasha was only 14 in human years, but he was developing nicely beneath his oversized t-shirt and dojo fighting pants. Heck, he was even showing evidence of a 4-pack! Pretty amazing for his age……..

Although the idea of a shower seemed inviting, there was one pestering, nagging disturbance in his head.

Kagome still skipped behind him and inuyasha could hear slight giggles emitting from her lips. Sometimes they would quiet down, sometimes they would get lighter, sometimes they would stop altogether and resume again without warning. Now the giggling wasn't the thing getting on his nerves. It was the fact that he had no clue what she could be laughing about. There wasn't anything funny in the vicinity except flowers, trees and the mansion that was barely visible. The only thing that was logical to laugh at was Inuyasha himself. Kagome's little fits failed to cease. And the hanyou's head was turning…….

"What the hell? Why is she laughing at me? What tha fuck did I do?"

It got to the point where Inuyasha couldn't take the suspense and demanded to know what her deal was…

"KAGOME?!"

The laughter stopped abruptly.

Inuyasha turned around to find kagome still and silent. Her eyes fixed upon the top of his head. Inuyasha however failed to notice as he continued…

"Kagome what is so funny?"

Kagome began to giggle again.

"Out with it!"

"Y…You…tee hee…promise you wont be mad hahah!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes, kagome, I promise I wont be mad.

After hearing his conformation, kagome took a deep breath and straightened her posture. Inuyasha gulped because he knew what was coming….. One of kagome's long long…long explanations.

She began: "Well when you and me were walking home from the dojo like we're doing now, I thought that you thought that I was stupid! So that made me really sad and I cried because I thought that you thought that I was stupid and that made me really sad. So when you were trying to tell me that you were sorry, your face got all red like you had a fever and your doggy ears started twitching like crazy! So I thought what's wrong with inu-no-nii-chan? But then your ears looked so funny twitching like that and then when we started to walk again, I looked at your ears again and I wondered how would they feel if I touched them? Would he let me touch them? Could I touch them? But I cant reach them. Then I thought how they would feel I thought that they would feel soft and cuddly and twitch when I touched them. I wondered if they were as soft as Luna cause Luna's really soft and she's my favorite stuffed animal. So inu nii chan can…can I …..touch your ears? Please?"

At the end of her speech she repeated the same pose that she sis earlier, standing on her tippy-toes and clasping her hands together with her eyes blinking at him with long eyelashes.

"Inuyasha was torn. One side wanted to give in and let her little girl touch his ears. But the majority of him wanted to shout NO! and run away. His ears were the dead give away that he wasn't human. Although this time was one where demons and humans got along and even learned to respect one another, that wasn't so in the area where he was brought up. Before he came here to live with Kagome, he became the object of jaunts and jeers of those, men and other dangerous persons. His ears were his weakness and strength all at the same time. Those appendages which helped him hear at supersonic levels were the same targets his enemies would go for in a fight. He had had countless attempts of rips, jerks and a number of assaults directed to his ears. They were the most sensitive part of his body and therefore had to be kept safe. It was inevitable, he knew someday kagome was going to get curious about his ears, but he wasn't quite ready to give into his weakness yet. So with a heavy heart, he sighted and told kagome,

"Nah, I don't think I'm ready to let them be touched. Maybe later, I don't know. I just don't want anyone to touch them now."

Kagome was crestfallen. Yet she tried again with a different approach. "Inuyasha, if you're worried that im gonna pull them, I'm not!! I'll be extra careful and be nice and…….''

Inuyasha silenced kagome by shaking his head. "No. It's not you kagome. I just don't want them to be touched right now. I'm not ready for that."

Kagome was defeated. "Why?"

"Maybe ill tell you when you're older…" Inuyasha began to walk up the stairs. During kagome's speech, they had reached the main garden of the house and made their way to the glass doors that led to the solarium.

"Inu- nii chan?"

Inuyasha stopped and sighed slightly annoyed. "Yes….Kagome…"

"Are you sad?"

Before inuyasha could even think of an answer he felt two warm arms wrap around his torso. That girl ceased to amaze him. He was sweaty, tired and irritable, and here she was hugging him tenderly burying her face in his perspiration-drenched shirt.

He could barely make out her muffled words but he heard what sounded like… "Don't be sad. I'll hug you till you feel happy again……

Inuyasha's eyes softened under the waterfall that his white bangs created as he looked down at the top of her raven colored locks. He even cracked a small smile and slowly hugged her back.

"Arigato. Kagome…."

#$&()+)(&$$&())(&$#$&()+)(&$$&()+)(&$

Somewhere in the glacial desert of Hokkaido……an extremely bored demon decided to take a walk in the middle of the night. Although he had a trying day, he refused to grant his body the gift of sleep.

He left his ice box of a room and proceeded to walk briskly down his own private hall that led to the fifth floor main hall. His step was brisk and quick. There was an unsettling feeling within the young soon to be demon lord. In thinking that he was too powerful to take the steps, he heaved himself down the open foyer to the third floor. And that, Katsuro soon found out would lead to a LARGE mistake. For in one of the numerous bedrooms found on that floor, Katsuro just happened to overhear, with his super sonic hearing, His father and….two…no three women keeping his father "company" throughout the night.

He stopped in front of the door, so tempted to barge in there and slit each throat he could see to cease the disgusting sounds that rang in his ears, And the scent was putrid. Because he couldn't stand any more, Katsuro let out a fed-up "RUHH!" and continued on his nightly prowl. "

"How the hell are females so 'satisfying? All they seem to know how to do is cook, clean and moan. What a fuckin nuisance. I'd be caught dead if I ever had a bitch like those……It disgusts me….."

Well, of course, those types of thoughts are acceptable for a teenager, and Poor Katsuro already has a negative outlook on women…..

While musing in his mutterings, he made his way out towards the kitchen and slammed through the door. Katsuro heard a faint 'gasp!!' and swiftly turned his head towards the sound. There, in the corner, stood two of the maids. In Katsuro's eyes the old servants were fat, dumpy old things that only survived because of their loads. He rolled his eyes and suppressed the urge to slice them by heading for the outside kitchen door leaving a startled and a fainted pair of hired help.

Cold. The cold was the only variation of comfort Katsuro had ever known. For him, his one joy came from white and red. The most beautiful sight to him was crimson blood upon white blankets of snow. Walking in nothing but sleeping pants, he crunched the snow beneath his bare feet, welcoming the numbing sensation it shot through his nerves. The icy chill soothed his taut muscles and blew through his growing hair It was traditition for Arctic wolves to grow out their hair. His father's hair was barely above his calf muscles and always dragged behind him giving him a sort of ethereal feeling as he walked by.

And yet, the more he attempted to walk, the larger the unsettling feeling grew in his body. It was almost as if a large void had been created in his self. Katsuro was new to this foreign feeling and did not adapt as well to new things.

He sank sown on his knees and cursed. "What the hell? What is this……this……_hunger?"_

"IT MEANS YOU'RE GETTING STRONGER."

"Oh hell fuckin no. Not my bastard inner self again. And just what the hell is it mow?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! REMEMBER, I'M THE ONE ON YOUR SIDE. I HAVE AN ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION." the malicious voice chimed.

"Oh? And what the hell might that be"

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOURE GETTING STRONGER NOW SO IT'S IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND WHY YOU FEEL THIS WAY."

JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!"

"PATIENCE KATSURO. YOU NEVER HAD ANY OF THAT. HERE IS THE EXPLANATION. THE MORE YOUR POWER INCREASES. AND THE STRONGER YOU BECOME, THIS LITTLE VOID IS GOING TO ALSO INCREASE. EVERY DAY IT WILL GROW AND GROW UNTIL…….."

"UNTIL WHAT???!!!!''

"UNTIL YOU POSESSES YOUR ULTIMATE WEAPON. A PIECE OF THE PROPHECY STATES THAT THE SHIKON JEWEL AND IT'S POSSESSOR SHARE AN EQULLIBRUM. YOU NEED ONE IN ORDER FOR THE OTHER TO SUCEED. BECAUSE IT IS SO FAR AWAY, THE NEED FOR YOU IS GREATER….AND THAT IS WHY, YOU MUST FIGHT. FIGHT.KILL. AND WIN. FOR ONLY WHEN YOU ARE YOUR STRONGEST WITHOUT THE JEWEL, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO USE IT. MY TIME IS OUT NOW. FUFILL YOUR DESTINY….."

The disembodied voice left a confused, but still livid Katsuro behind

"ARRRRRRRH!!!! WHEN THE HELL WILL I BE STRONG ENOUGH??????????

Anger, and with a new determination, Katsuro made his way to his outside training grounds. With a fierce step and a growing void. He slashed fought, tore and slaughtered. Everything that moved within a 3 mile radius of himself. And didn't stop until dawn. Two days later.

#$&()+)(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!!#$&()+)(&$$&()

WHOO! SOMEONE'S TICKED!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! THERE SHOULD BE A GOOD AGE SHIFT NEXT CHAPPIE! I CAN'TWAIT UNTIL KATSURO MEETS KAGOME!! THOSE CHAPS ARE GONNA BE A LOT OF FUN!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

SACHICHAN 16


	6. pain

-1WELL, AGAI N I SAY GREETINGS TO YOU INUYASHA FANS OUT THERE! I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPPIE I HIGHLY ANTICIPATED (NOT!!!!!!!!!)

BUT ANYWAY,I CONTINUE TO WRITE BECAUSE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY WHETHER OR NOT ANYONE CARES ABOUT IT! Sniff, sniff……….

BUT ANYWAY! IT IS CHAPPIE 6!!!! WITH SOMEWHAT MORE FLUFF AND EVEN A LITTLE BIT OF ACTION!!! O..o

SO, WITH MUCH ADO, CHAPTER 6 OF MINE TO PROTECT!!!!!! 

OH, BUT BEFORE WE START I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A NOTICE REGUARDING MY WRITING STYLE. I HAVE REVIEWS SAYING THAT I SHOULD NOT HAVE SO MANY INTERNAL CONVERSATIONS BETWEEN CHARACTERS (EX: INUYASHA AND HIS INNER DEMON.) FIREST OF ALL I WOULD FURTHER GO ON TO SAY THAT YOUR FEED BACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION. HOWEVER. CHARATERS LIKE INUYASHA AND KATSURO HAVE INNER DEMONS INSIDE THEM SO THOSE CONVERSATIONS ARE VITAL TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY! BUT I WILL TRY TO CUT DOWN ON IT!!!!

OK!!! NOW! CHAPTER 6!

DISCLAMER: IF I OWNED INUYASHA, HIS RED HAORI TOP WOULD NOT LOOK LIKE GRANNY TITS HANGIN OFF OF HIS CHEST.

#$&()(&$$&()&rc dghnmvcbtyuiu#!ty$&&$&(&$$((

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Holy shit! Get tha fuck away from him! He's possessed!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Those were a sample of the shrieks and cries from "evil" henchmen who came to steal the Higurashi's greatest treasure. Judging by the horrific sounds, they failed horribly.

Three dead bodies fell limp in front of their demonic maker. The killer merely stepped over their bodies and rushed over to see if the treasure was unharmed.

He briskly appeared at Kagome's side already ready to catch the young miko in training as she fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Kagome, Kagome, are you unharmed?"

"The young girl named as Kagome looked up into the steely amber eyes of her long time rescuer. She gave a small but cheerful smile. "Hai! Inu- nii chan! Thanks to you!"

The figure known as Inuyasha nodded in response. Outside, he kept a calm composure as he helped Kagome to her feet, but inside he felt relieved that she was alright. One her father would kill him if ANYTHING happened to her, but deep inside of him, he would have gone crazy if a single scar would blemish her skin.

"Inu-nii chan! I'm gonna be late! Hurry HURRY!!!!"

Shocked out of his thoughts, Inuyasha remembered that Kagome had miko training with lady Kaede today.

As he mentally scolded himself for not killing off those goons sooner, he and Kagome sped off to the gardens. 'oh, shit. Those guys can't stay there. Oh well ill deal with that later." and didn't give the intruders a second thought.

#$&())(&$#$&()+)(&$#$&()+)(&$$&()+)(&$

"GODDAMNIT! AND JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I HERE FOR AGAIN? FUCKIN ETIQUETTE LESSONS?"

Two extremely agitated demons were seated at a very intricate dining room table in an immensely cold castle. However, the causes for each demon's agitation were worlds different. The younger demon sat on the left end of the table seething with his arms tightly folded across his developing muscular chest. Anger and irritation burned in his eyes as he glared dangerously at the elder Artic wolf demon at the other end of the massive table. Just as infuriated as his hot-headed son, he too, glared straight back into his son's identical eyes.

"Katsuro. Cease this childish display of behavior. Now. This is a disgrace to see my son acting so…so…."

With a look of disgust, the Taiyoukai witnessed his son silently mocking everything he was saying. He bellowed loudly in outrage! He rose to his feet and slammed his clawed hands on the table shaking everything from his end to his infuriating son.

"HOW DARE YOU! LISTEN HERE _PUP. _Just because you are the age of 95, DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DISRESPECT THE ALPHA MALE! NOW SIT DOWN!!! AND OBEY ME." The formidable Taiyoukai roared with a bellowing voice that barely stirred Katsuro.

Katsuro reluctantly obliged to behave and continue the 'idiotic' lessons. He remembered that when provoked, his father was ten times as vicious as anything Katsuro could try to achieve. It was better to cooperate in his demanding presence.

The demon king relaxed considerably in seeing his son calm down and planned to further discipline him further after the lesson.

"Now. Lets begin. Katsuro. The situation is that you are sitting in a meeting with a weaker demonic country. Your objective is to gain all their territories without needless war. Now. As if you were sitting at a high political meeting, what would you propose happen?

Katsuro scoffed and gave this as his answer. :Hell, that's easy! If you don't want to see your pathetic people all slaughtered, murdered and sacrificed by my hands because you were too ignorant to obey my word, I suggest you sign the documents. Now." katsuro sat back and smirked. He wad thoroughly pleased with his answer. His father on the other hand would have face vaulted if he were not so regal.

"No, no NO! that's unacceptable. Threats are not the first way to claim lands! Demons or no Demons!"

"Father, havent you said yourself that if you are truly all powerful that you conquer before someone conqures you? I prefer threats. Everyone's alive if they obey….well most of them anyway, and if they refuse, I get to led a war. So either way, more killing for me," Katsuro replied in a rather nonchalant way.

His father retorted, "Well, maybe you would have seen my words in action sometimes if you would accompany me on my meetings and affairs. A true king cannot be cowardly and hide in his castle just because of a trivial thing as climate. The day I see you leave the ice dynasty, is the day you can make as many orders as you see fit.

Katsuro replied with a low growl 'how dare he use that against me….'

His father stood up for what seemed the hundredth time that night. He shot Katsuro a calculating look as he began to say

"Remember, Katsuro, you may have the strength, and power, but real kings are measured by the amount of the wisdom they possess. And the way I see you now, You are nowhere near a sliver of regal responsibility. Until you show me that you can be a responsible ruler capable of leading nation, I refuse to aid you further. Including the prophecy." at that last sentence Katsuro's eyes widened. He leapt out of his seat in indignation and whipped the table from the path that separated him from his demanding father.

"WHAT! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU NEED TO CUT THISBULLSHIT OUT!"

For Katsuro, this was not an unfamiliar situation. There have been many times he has challenged his father about the prophecy, with him sputtering out empty threats and mean less vows of death. However, never did his father go far as to deny him the privilege of receiving the fate of the prophecy. It did contain his destiny after all….

So feeling wholly threatened by his father's words he crossed the cavernous dining hall to confront his father face to face. Katsuro's eyes burned with rage as they bore down into his father's own. But to Katsuro's disadvantage. They possessed a cold, empty glare. As if unmoved by the entire scenario.

Suddenly an ear shattering scream of pain resounded from Katsuro's mouth as he sank to the floor with gashes in his abdomen, and a deep scar across his left eye. He clutched his bleeding wounds with his free hand, for his right hand was impaled by his father's brute force. It lay limp at his side. Katsuro slowly looked up to face his father in the face. His livid gaze did not meet the cold eyes from before nor the manipulative, cunning sparkle of evil they usually possessed. They were lit up with a more maniac like glee with a hint of satisfaction.

His large, Clawed hand sharply reached for Katsuro's neck and dragged him up to his level resulting in a loud "ARRGH!" from Katsuro. Above Katsuro's grunting and struggling his father's voice reverberated low allowing for it to echo eerily inside the hall.

"Katsuro. What a disobedient son you are. Do you not realise my generosity? I as your father take great care in your rise to power and sucession of the Demonic empire.Yet…." His grip latched onto Katsuro's neck

"You disobey me. You deliberately go against my wishes. Why do you insist on being incompliant?" His Hand contracted and twisted around his struggling son's neck. With every intention of suffocating him.

"Why Katsuro? ANSWER ME!!!!"

Within a fraction of a second he had leapt across the room and slammed the agonized demon adolescent into the frigid marble wall.

"AHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHH!"

"Disobey me once again and I'll Kill you. And I think you know me well enough that I'm not joking about this……I can rule another 1000 years if I so desire. Remember that."

With a smirk he hurled the mangled body of his youkai son back across the room and right into the middle of the grand glass table causing it to shatter under his weight.

"So son…Do you wish to challenge me again?"

Katsuro did not rise.

"Good pup. I don't think you'll disobey again…."

The Great demon lord swiftly vacated the hall, leaving a bloody and defeated youkai prince among various shards of glass.

Katsuro's pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. Wincing he began the tedious process of pulling out the pieces of glass from his wounds. His mind began to wander from him as he started to sit up and stand.

'Goddamnit! WHY IS HE SO STRONG? All this time….all that training….'

Katsuro looked around, now clutching his left eye to cease the bleeding. Around him blood lay scattered among the shattered glass. If The demon heir had been in a different circumstance, he would have thought the sight beautiful.

But this case was different as the blood was his own and not some unfortunate servant who has been selected to fight him.

Katsuro looked at his fractured wrist and frowned deeply. Even with his demonic powers this would take days to heal. Which meant a certain period of time for it to heal. Which meant bed rest. Which meant no traning. Which meant no killing. Katsuro was deeply disliking the turn of events that were about to unfold.

'Fucking…..bastard…..'

As Katsuro moved to stand, the loose pieces of glass on his frail body fell off, clinking to the rest of the debris. His muscles ached and his blood would not cease flowing from out of his wounds.

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH," The pain seared throught his body as he stood erect and proud. Everything but his pride was maimed in his encounter with his father.

'My…father..' if it were possible, Katsuro's face would have grown into what could have been the epitome of rage. Here was one man he had grown to loathe.

Katsuro Uttered one single pained word every step he tried to take towards the entrance.

"One….Day…….I swear……..you….will…..die….by….my….hands……."

#$&()+)(&$#!#$&)$$&())(&$$&()(&$#

"OW!!!!KAGOME!!!!"

"Hold still Inu-Nii chan! I cant get the splinter out with you squirming!"

Lady Kaede chuckled wholeheartedly at the predicament before her.

There in the dojo Doorway, sat little kagome and Young Inuyasha in a dilemma. Kagome was trying her very best to remove a splinter from Inuyasha's palm with a pair of tweezers, but only resulted in pricking the skin around it resulting from "OW!s" and "HEY! WATCH IT'S!" From the Hanyou Boy.

The whole incident was kagome's Fault actually….It had began in kagome's Miko lessons where Kagome was learning to control the capacity and speed of her spritual energy. She had began splendidly, raising her arms out and reciting the proper incantation to initiate the exercise. Inuyasha and Lady Kaede alike watched amazed as kagome's light blue aura engulfed her and began to swirl in uniform gusts of wind around her small form. However, something must have broken her concentration as all of the sudden, the wind went haywire and before Lady kaede could contain it, the increasing force ripped up a large amount of wood from the floor and sent wooden planks flying everywhere. Kagome And Kaede being Mikos activated shields to protect themselves, but Inuyasha's Defense was limited to his razor sharp claws. As he quickly crashed down his hands into the wood to destroy it, the numerous splinters embedded inside his palm causing immense shocks of pain.

And it was this reason why Kagome now had to remove the splinters from the unfortunate hanyou's hand.

"Gomen…nasai..Inu no ni chan," Kagome said Quietly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to smirk but ceased as the splinters were being removed, one by one.

"It's..okay…" inuyasha managed to say as he winced.

Kagome began to grin. "Thanks, im glad you're nor angry! YA! ALL DONE!!!"

Inuyasha began to take back his hand but froze as a new calming feeling began to wash over him. It was pleasant..he couldn't describe the feeling. He looked at kagome and observed that she was glowing pink.

'Pink? That's really odd..'

Inuyasha stared at his hand and back at kagome a confused look marred his face. Then as he witnessed kagome moving her own hand around inuyasha's.

'Ah. It makes sense now. She's doing that…with her..

"Does it feel better Inu no nii chan?"

"Uh..Hai….how are you…"

Kagome giggled. "Its something that I made up! It has two purposes!"

Kaede looked over with a fleeting look of shock. and quiet chuckling receded immediately as she slowly walked backwards behind a screen to observe the two in secret..

"Yup! I call it Calming Rhapsody! First, if someone's in pain, it can relieve the pain symptoms! And also if someone's stressed or their soul is distraught….distraught is a new word that Lady Kaede called me….then with this, the distressed soul can be calmed back to their original disposition. Disposition's a word that daddy taught me!!! So how does it feel ? Better?

Inuyasha silently agreed. His hand felt as good as new. He observed it underneath the pink glow that encased it and could see that no splinter marks were visible at all.

"Hai…Ne, Kagome, how did you do that? Are you sure that Kaede didn't teach you that?

Kagome looked up with wide eyes. "N..NO! I made it up myself!!! I promise! I wouldn't lie to you!!!" she exclaimed. Little Kagome was a lot of things. But she was no liar.

Inuyasha held up his other hand in order to placate her. "Ok kagome. I believe you. No need to get all upset. Inuyasha now stood up and offered his hand to Kagome to help her up. She accepted and Inuyasha helped her to her feet. The two began to head for the old bridge that would take them towards the Mansion. Along the way, The children's small talk was carried throughout the air, which did not make it difficult for Lady kaede to hear their conversations. She smiled upon seeing the retreating backs of the young couple.

She chuckled again while her musings became verbal.

"Ah those two. Even with my receding powers I can feel it. Their bond is already tightly reinforced. It's at times like these I begin to doubt the words of the prophecy. "

Lady kaede slowly went around and closed the large sliding doors on each side. After she did so, she removed the front mat from the main outer entrance and placed it inside. Slipping on her sandals, the aged priestess closed and locked the door.

The 'slip slip' sound of her sandals hitting the dusted pathway to the bridge resounded throughout the forest. Ahead, the voices of Inuyasha and Kagome almost were out of range.

All the way back Kaede's thought's dwindled on one thing. "I must request a meeting with lord Higurashi."

"There can't be another soul who is worthy of receiving the Shikon's power. That hanyou has to be the only one. Her heart couldn't possibly open for another….

And soon, not even Kaede's footsteps could be heard on the lands of the now deserted Dojo.

#$&()&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&())(&$#!#$&()

"Do come in Lady Kaede."

"Thank You Milord."

"Please have a seat. Now. What is it that is so important that you have summoned a midnight meeting?"

"Milord, It appears that the prophecy is already starting to fulfill itself."

"You Mean…"

"I'm afraid so. The first sign of the aura is showing itself. Today. During Lady Kagome's Training."

"I better sit down for this…."

"Lord Higurashi, I'm sure that you knew this, but ever since Kagome started her training a year ago, she has made striking advancements in her practice. Within 3 months she was already beginning to feel the different spirits in the invisible aura. Milord, I did not feel the spirits until I was fifteen milord."

"And today, I have learned that she is able to create her own spells."

"She…She is able to do WHAT?"

"Create. Her. Own. Spells. Today she began to heal Lord Inuyasha's hand with what would appear to be a normal healing aura, but…I sensed that that aura has the potential….to be molded into any purpose the possessor wishes."

"milady, you cant. Possibly mean…"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. She has been given the divine right to contain. Midoriko's infinite will."

"No…not my Kagome…"

"Milord. You do realize what this means…"

"Yes. We must at all costs make the alternate destiny of the prophecy come true. We MUST DO EVERYTHING WE CAN!"

"I agree. However, it will be difficult."

"Yes. Under no circumstances is Kituomaru to find out!!!"

"That is the difficulty. That demon is one to be feared. Recently he is the demon who now surpassed the great Inu Youkai race…it is hard to hide anything from one who holds so much power at his hands."

"And his son…."

"Yes. From what I have also learned, his offspring, the demon prince of all demon royalty, is being raised to be his successor. And is rumored to have ten times the strength of Kituomaru in his prime."

" That demon….he sends the chills through me…..like ice."

"As to be expected from the Ruler of the north."

"My daughter….Kaede…we have to do something…"

"Milord…there is nothing we can do."

"NO! there is always something! I WILL NOT HAND MY DAUGHTER TO…"

"MILORD! It breaks my heart to say this to you, but my power is but nothing to stop the great Kituomaru."

"I..I know…."

"Which is why we cannot fail to find the other…"

"This I also know."

"Because when he comes…"

"Inuyasha alone, will not be enough to keep your little girl safe."

"I…I…..My baby girl……"

"I take my leave. And while my power is not enough to keep the arctic away, I will do all I can to find the one. Good night, milord."

Lord Higurashi did not reply.

#$&(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()+)(&$#!#$&&$#

I know…I know….lame, but the next chappie's gonna be a HUGE JUMP!!!!! I just want Katsuro and Kagome to meet!!!!!!!

OMMGGG!!!

So, I really don't know who to put kagome with!!! Katsuro or inuyasha? I know noone even knows what katsuro looks like, but im saving his description for a special time.

So, Im planning some MAJOR inu&kag fluff!!! YAY! Until…..it's time…..

SRRY I HAVENT UPDATED!!!!!!!!

Sachichan16.

Microsoft screwup of the day:

Chappie:

Crappie's

Chap pie

Choppier

Choppy

Chapped.


End file.
